NOSOTRAS, LOS HOMBRES Y EL FUTBOL
by Katica and Katika
Summary: Nosotras, los hombres y el fútbol, es una historia en la que los ingredientes principales son las relaciones de pareja, las casualidades y las infidelidades, donde el fútbol es un ingrediente adicional... DISFRÚTENLO! Paz, amor y bendiciones!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Gabriela despertó con una fuerte resaca. Revolviéndose en la cama golpeó algo. "Ouch!"- se escuchó. Ella aún no había abierto bien los ojos, pero supo que no estaba sola. En su memoria, fue recordando poco a poco lo que había en su mente, y de un salto se levantó de la cama. Del impulso, tuvo un leve mareo, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la sorpresa que le produjo el estar en una habitación desconocida.

Cómo llegué aquí? Dijo en voz alta. Al parecer no había sucedido nada porque no estaba desnuda; incluso, aún tenía los zapatos puestos.

Dudando un poco, se acercó para observar a su acompañante.

-Benji Price! – Gabriela no halló explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo.

-5 minutos más… - decía Benji entre sueños, mientras le daba la espalda a Gabriela. Él también estaba vestido de pies a cabeza.

Gabriela lo zarandeó para que despertara, lo que fue haciendo poco a poco.

-Qué quieres? – preguntó Benji un poco fastidiado.

-Qué pasó anoche? – preguntó Gabriela.

-Buenos días, bien gracias y tú?

-No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, necesito que me digas qué pasó anoche, porqué estoy en tu habitación?.

-Y qué demonios voy a saber? Si no sabes tú, mucho menos yo- Benji estaba molesto- Además, dicen que en estas situaciones las mujeres tienen buena memoria. Pero no me sorprende que una mal educada como tú no la tenga.

-Eres despreciable.

-Y crees que tú no? Porqué mejor no te vas a tu habitación y me dejas en paz? La verdad es que tengo mucha jaqueca, y tu voz me irrita.

Benji se colocó una mano en la cabeza y sintió algo muy pesado en uno de sus dedos - qué es esto? – dijo observando un anillo que estaba en su dedo anular.

Gabriela muy sumida en la resaca, no le dio importancia y decidió retirarse a su habitación. Pero al girar la perilla de la puerta, vio que en su mano también había un anillo.

Benji permanecía sentado tratando de descifrar el porqué de ese anillo en su dedo, cuando vio la cara de horror de Gabriela y el anillo que ella traía, tuvo ganas de que se abriera un hueco en la tierra y se lo tragara.

-Mierda… dijo.

Gabriela estaba petrificada. Unos segundos después reaccionó y parecía una leona caminando en círculos por la habitación.

El silencio fue roto por Benji, que se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Gabriela en una actitud furiosa.

-Es imposible! Yo jamás me casaría con una odiosa como tú.

-Ah! No me digas! Crees que yo me casaría con un tonto como tú?

-Tonto yo? Quién sabe qué clase de brujería me hiciste y terminamos casándonos.

-Bruja yo? Ojalá lo fuera…

-Para qué? Para convertirme en sapo?

-No! Para convertirte en príncipe!

Los ánimos fueron subiendo, así como el tono de la discusión también se elevó, hasta que una llamada al celular de Benji los interrumpió.

Y ahora quién será? – preguntó Benji un poco irritado.

Gabriela lo miraba triunfal después de lo que le dijo, pero Benji sólo se limitó a contestar la llamada.

-Hola Benji! Qué tal tu noche de bodas?

-Jaja. Qué gracioso – dijo Benji con ironía – Me puedes decir qué demonios pasó?

Al otro lado de la línea estaba un muy sonriente Oliver.

-Ah! Es que no lo recuerdas? Anoche se te vio tan acaramelado con Gabriela que después de la fiesta se fueron a casar en una capilla.

-Qué? Pero cómo es posible? Para casarse uno no necesita testigos y esas cosas…?

-Amigo, estamos en las Vegas… aquí eso no es necesario. Sólo tienes que decir que sí y ya.

- y en qué capilla nos casamos?

-Ah, pues eso no lo sabe nadie más sino ustedes. Abordaron un taxi y se largaron. La fiesta estaba tan buena, que nadie quiso seguirlos.

-No pero con estos amigos, para qué enemigos…

-No te enojes… además, todos sabemos que entre ustedes hay química… no has visto cómo ella te mira, y cómo la miras?

Benji hizo una pausa y miró a Gabriela. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, esperando que Benji terminara para seguir con la discusión, pero en su mirada había sólo enojo.

-Bueno si es que hay química, será para construir la bomba atómica, porque créeme que si las miradas mataran…

-En todo caso, están hechos el uno para la otra.

-Gracias por el apoyo…¬¬

-Suerte… y después me detallas la noche de bodas, si es que te acuerdas, jejeje

-Deja de ser baboso que no pasó nada… y adiós que tengo asuntos que arreglar

-Claro, tienes que prepararle el desayuno a tu amada esposa, jejeje

-Luego arreglamos tú y yo…

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Benji cerró el celular y se dirigió al baño. Gabriela lo siguió.

-Y entonces qué hacemos? Preguntó ella.

-Me podrías dar un minuto? Se supone que quiero ir al baño…

Gabriela se ruborizó un poco. No había notado que estaba en la puerta del baño, mientras él quería la privacidad que sólo un baño ofrece (XD!!!).

Mientras la sangre disminuía en su rostro, Gabriela se sentó en la cama y buscó un directorio telefónico. Se dirigió a la sección "Iglesias".

Después de un rato, Benji salió del baño y se acercó a su lado para ver qué hacía.

-Iglesias?- Benji se sorprendió- no seas ilusa! Deberías buscar capillas o algo así. Acaso crees que nos casamos con traje de galas y esas cursilerías?

Gabriela lo miró con odio, pero no le dijo nada. Ella se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Benji y empezó a buscar en la sección de capillas.

Benji seguía al lado de ella, entonces sonrió (con una sonrisa de esas que pone la gente como queriéndose burlar)

-vez que yo siempre tengo la razón-dijo Benji con un tono de "niño con ego alto"

-pues no! Yo sólo busco en capillas porque…porque…porque un patán como tú no llevaría a nadie a una iglesia decente-replicó Gabriela

-es que a ti ni siquiera un tipo fino te llevaría a un lugar decente y menos para casarse…y es que quién quiere casarse contigo? -se burló Benji.

Gabriela estaba que mataba y comía del muerto, tanto que si Benji decía una palabra más, el pobre no iba a vivir para contarlo.

Pero antes de que Gabriela pudiese responderle, a Benji le sonó otra vez el celular.

-y esta vez quien será-gruñó Benji

-tal vez si te dignaras a contestar lo sabrías, no crees?

-eso es lo que iba a hacer

-bueno hazlo porque el sonido de ese celular ya me está aburriendo- gruñó Gabriela

-Aló?

-oye por fin! Creí que nunca ibas a contestar!...aaaahhhh ya seeee….uuuuyyyy te veo….es que interrumpí algo… quien te ve amigo con Gabriela …-se burlaba Tom al otro lado de la línea.

-ja,ja. Veo que estas de muy buen humor, Tom -respondió Benji sarcásticamente - y sí, si interrumpiste algo… interrumpiste lo único que podemos hacer Gabriela y yo… pelear!!! Así que mejor cállate y dime para que rayos llamas?

-Ah sí, lo había olvidado!!!! Es que Oliver y yo estamos organizando una fiesta mañana por la noche en el salón de eventos del Hotel Luxor aquí en Las Vegas… puedes ir con tu amada Gabriela, claro si quieres… entonces vas o no vas?

-no lo sé… a ese ogro mejor preguntarle… después te aviso… -contestó Benji un poco dudoso de la respuesta de Gabriela.

-está bien, adiós… ya veo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Que sigas peleando con tu nueva esposita… jajajaja-se burló Tom.

-mira Tom si ella y yo somos esposos es solo porque…porque…

-si si…como usted diga "Señor Price"-interrumpió Tom- Adiós.

-Adiós.

Benji se tiró en la cama y se puso las manos en la cara. Gabriela volteó a verlo como quien no quiere la cosa y siguió buscando y llamando a todas las capillas existentes en la ciudad, o bueno al menos en el directorio.

-qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Benji

-me preguntas a mi?

-nooo!!!! Al conejo de pascua… claro que te pregunto a ti- respondió Benji un poco irritado.

-yo qué sé qué vamos a hacer. Bueno yo al menos hago algo buscando en el directorio, porque tú pareces una comadre hablando por celular, durmiendo y peleando. Ah y por cierto, quien era? que quería? Por qué? Cuándo? Dónde? A qué hora?

-felicidades!!!!- dijo Benji dando 3 aplausos y riéndose. Te graduaste como agente del F.B.I. claro, con ese interrogatorio cualquiera lo haría.

-já! Muy gracioso Benji Price.- dijo Gabriela mirando a Benji con menos rabia que antes pero con rabia al fin y al cabo.

-era Tom Misaki invitándonos a una fiesta mañana en la noche en el Hotel Luxor- dijo Benji contestando el interrogatorio de Gabriela.

-y no me pensabas decir?- preguntó Gabriela

-acaso esperabas que te invitara?-preguntó Benji

-------------

Olas!!!!

Bueno, con este primer capítulo inauguro mi primer fic, que no ha sido fácil de escribir, pero que con esfuerzo y con ayuda de mis dos Superhéroes (mi prima Linda, gracias cosita!! Y Dios que no me falla) he empezado a redactarlo.

Por otra parte, tengo que destacar lo siguiente:

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación del ilustre Yoichi Takahashi.

Gabriela Chams es de mi propiedad y autoría.

Este capítulo ha sido protagonizado por:

Genzo Wakabayashi como Benji Price.

Taro Misaki como Tom Misaki

Tsubasa Ozora como Oliver Atom, y

Gabriela Chams como Gabriela Chams.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

PAZ Y AMOR PARA TODOS!!!!

Katica&Katika


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Gabriela, cuándo piensas salir? Llevas ya una hora y todavía no has terminado? Para qué te arreglas tanto si aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda… - dijo Benji.

Gabriela salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras que la separaban del lugar donde se encontraba Benji. Esta traía un vestido azul rey tallado al cuerpo y con un escote pronunciado en la espalda. La falda del vestido era acampanada y llegaba hasta las rodillas. Gabriela lo combino con unas zapatillas plateadas y llevaba el cabello suelto engajado hasta la cintura.

Benji la miraba fascinado, casi boquiabierto.

-Te quedaría bien un babero para que no arruines tu traje- dijo Gabriela al tiempo que le cerraba la boca a Benji con uno de sus dedos.

-Sí, claro, como digas… No creas que estaba así por ti, eh?

-Porque mejor no nos apuramos que vamos a llegar tarde?

Benji abrió la puerta del carro para que ella entrara y ambos se marcharon al hotel donde se ofrecía la dichosa fiesta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Benji, amigo que tal!

-Hola Bruce, que hay de nuevo?

-Pensé que no ibas a venir, tu sabes, de pronto tenias cosas más importantes que hacer con la nueva señora Price.

-Y dale con ese tema! Ya yo les dije que en cuanto sepamos donde rayos nos casamos nos vamos a divorciar… pero al parecer sus mentes están tan retrasadas que no captan el mensaje.

Gabriela venia entrando y se encontró con Oliver quien estaba con Aidé.

-Hola Gaby! Cómo te va?

-Quisiera decir que bien, pero me estaría engañando. Y qué tal les va a ustedes?

-Bien, pero como así que no te va bien? Benji se ha portado tan mal contigo? – preguntó Aidé pícaramente.

-Hey! No juegues con eso… Hello! El y yo no tenemos nada que ver… es más, estoy tratando de averiguar qué puedo hacer para separarme de él. No lo soporto!

-Cómo se nota que ahí hay amor! – dijo Oliver riéndose.

-Si claro! No sabes lo detestable que es… me desespera. No sé porque ustedes se empeñan en que él y yo estemos juntos.

-Nosotros? – preguntaron Oliver y Aidé al tiempo.

-Sigan haciéndose los tontos, pero les digo de una vez que ese papel de Cupido no les queda.

Por otra parte, el resto de invitados iban llegando y preguntando por la nueva pareja.

-Benji, felicitaciones! De casualidad no tendrás un videíto por ahí para ver como fue la ceremonia y eso? – Preguntó Armand quien acababa de llegar con su novia María Fernanda- lamentamos no haber asistido pero es que la fiesta se puso buena, justo cuando ustedes nos avisaron que se iban a casar.

Benji estaba hecho una furia. Todo el mundo le preguntaba qué había pasado después de la boda y, lo peor, era que él no lo recordaba.

Por otra parte, Gabriela decidió seguirle la corriente a los comentarios de los chicos, cosa que a Benji no le agradó ya que a veces se pasaba de la raya.

-Pues si, como te venía diciendo, Benji hoy me preparo el desayuno y me lo llevo a la cama, es tan romántico! Aunque debo decirles que el futbol es lo suyo, definitivamente, porque como chef se muere de hambre, jajajajajaja.

Afortunadamente, Benji no estaba por ahí. El estaba hablando con Tom, quien se veía muy solitario debido a que su nueva conquista no había podido ir.

-Sabes una cosa, Tom- dijo Benji – a veces creo que eso de tu novia te lo estás inventando para que no te molestemos. Gracias a Dios que Oliver se casó con Patty, porque sino los rumores de que su combinación dorada iba más allá de las canchas, aun estuvieran rondando.

-Jajá, muy gracioso; tú siempre con tus comentarios fuera de lugar… Además Mariangel si existe y si es mi novia, es solo que hoy tuvo otro compromiso y no pudo venir. Pero sé que para la próxima la conocerás y entonces me envidiarás. Aunque Gabriela no está tan mal…

-Hey!... – Benji iba a replicar, pero Tom no lo dejó.

-Ujum, con qué celoso, eh?, Yo no te la voy a quitar ni nada, es sólo un comentario. No te preocupes que ella es para ti solito.

-Mira Tom Misaki, a mi me haces el favor y me respetas… Además si tanto te gusta Gabriela, te la regalo! Es más, te la doy con una tarjeta débito y un moño en la cabeza para que te la lleves y no la traigas de vuelta nunca más!

-Jajajajajajaja, pero Gaby no es tan mala como parece, o si?

-No, realmente no… es PEOR!!! Pero sabes qué? Ya estoy harto de hablar tanto de ella… mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Y como se debe suponer, ambos se dispusieron a hablar de su tema favorito (que no puede ser otro que el futbol).

La noche transcurrió entre bromas y risas, además de que muchas parejas salieron a la pista de baile. Muchos de los muchachos se habían pasado de copas, entre esos Oliver, que no dejaba a la pobre Aidé en paz, de tantos arrumacos que le hacía y tantas declaraciones de amor (XD).

-Tú sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida, la futura madre de mis hijos, la que me trasnocha, mamacita…- decía Oliver entre besos a Aidé. Esta se encontraba apenada y un poco fastidiada de su marido, aunque bien sabía que debía aprovechar porque con un esposo así de aficionado (aficionado? Ese era un maniático del futbol jajaja) nada mas podía pensar, comer y respirar futbol.

Al ver la tan chistosa situación de Oliver, Bruce decidió gastarle una pequeña broma, y le sugirió que se subiera a la tarima y dijera unas palabras acerca de lo importante que era el fútbol para él. Oliver ni corto ni perezoso y cual capitán que acaba de ganar un mundial, se subió a la tarima y empezó a decir:

"El estadio de fútbol – lo digo a nombre de todos los hombres – es el templo de una liturgia en la cual la fe es estable y sincera. Tanto así que hemos podido preservarla aunque se marchen sacerdotes esenciales como Pelé y Maradona; en cualquier caso, es una religión tan humana que admite el odio y la felicidad de ver al prójimo con el ánimo destrozado.

Inclusive, podría asegurar que si en el Jardín del Edén hubiera existido el fútbol, Adán no se habría comido el fruto prohibido y, por tanto, no estaríamos condenados a conseguir el pan con sudor y lágrimas"

Todos los demás aplaudieron la inspiración del capitán, mientras que las chicas los miraba con cara de "y a este qué bicho le picó?". Entre tanto, Bruce soltaba una que otra lágrima diciendo: yo quería que el pasara vergüenza, pero lo ha hecho tan bien que me han dado ganas de llorar!

Benji y Tom se reían a carcajadas, mas de Bruce que de Oliver y su discurso de "cátedra del fútbol". Entonces, a Tom se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntar en voz alta:

-Hey Oliver, y para ti ¿qué es la alegría?

-Sí, mi amor, para ti qué es la alegría? Preguntó Aidé, para ver si al fin Oliver la mencionaba si quiera en su famoso discurso.

Oliver sólo se limitó a contestar y sin dudarlo respondió: "La alegría se llama gol".

Aidé que estaba cerca, esperaba quizá que la respuesta fuera un cumplido para ella. Pero no hubo tal, porque, en esas instancias, los hombres (y más Oliver), no tienen otro pensamiento sino en un partido.

Aoi Shingo, quien parecía el mismísimo conejo de pascua saltarín, se entusiasmó con el discurso de Oliver y decidió subirse a la tarima para contarles varios chistecitos a los presentes.

-Bueno, gente, les traigo varios chistecitos. Aquí les va uno: Había una vez un perro que se llamaba gomita y una vez por la calle lo llamaban "gomita, gomita" y el perrito se gomitó! Jajajajajajajaja.

-…

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, hasta que Andy se levantó y les dijo a todos:

-Ríanse, para no perder la amistad!

- ¬¬

Aoi continuó:

-bueno, con este si se que se van a reír: Sucedió en Brasil que el fútbol es pan y evangelio…

-Uyyyy, ese parece ser bueno…- dijo Oliver entusiasmado, mientras Aidé suspiraba pensando "aquí vamos de nuevo".

-un hombre que estaba con su hijo haciendo la fila para ver jugar al Flamengo descubrió, de repente, que había olvidado los dos boletos. Como vivían cerca el hijo fue corriendo a buscar los billetes, mientras el padre permanecía en la cola, afuera del estadio. Cuando el muchacho llegó a su casa, encontró a su madre con otro tipo en la cama. El niño tomó los dos boletos y, sin decir nada, partió como un rayo al reencuentro con su papá.

-Papi, te tengo una muy mala noticia- dijo el chico jadeante.

-Cuál es? – preguntó el padre, más concentrado más en su pequeño radio que en el anuncio de su hijo.

-Encontré a mi mamá en la cama con un señor.

-Yo tengo una peor noticia- repuso el padre- : ¡Imagínate que no va a jugar Zico!

Los presentes, ante el chiste de Aoi, y como por "arte de magia" soltaron las carcajadas. Nuevamente Andy intervino:

-Bueno, ahora si me van a decir si se rieron para no perder la amistad, o porque de verdad les gustó.

- ¬¬

Mientras todos miraban a Andy, Oliver aún estaba muerto de la risa.

-jajajajajaja, estaba buenísimo!

-Ay Oliver, tu no cambias… ¬¬ - le dijo Aidé.

Después de la sesión de "show vergüenza sin límite" (XD), la mayoría de parejas siguieron bailando y a la final convencieron a Gabriela y a Benji de bailar una canción.

Ambos salieron a la pista y en ese momento sonó una canción que no puede faltar en ninguna fiesta:

_A mi me gusta ver_

_Con la sabrosura_

_Con que esta morena_

_Mueve la cintura_

_A mi me gusta ver_

_Con la sabrosura_

_Con que esta morena_

_Mueve la cintura_

Y a ritmo del merengue de los hermanos Rosario, Benji y Gabriela bailaron. Ella estaba sorprendida de lo bien que bailaba el japonés y se lo hizo saber.

-Para ser extranjero, tienes buen "swing".

-Jejejeje, qué creías? Que el fútbol lo es todo en mi vida? (ay Benji por favor, tu sabes bien que es así XD)

_Y a mí me gusta ver_

_Su delicadeza_

_Una mano en la cintura_

_Y otra en la cabeza_

_Y a mí me gusta ver_

_Su delicadeza_

_Una mano en la cintura_

_Y otra en la cabeza_

Cuando comenzaron a bailar, Benji tenía una mano en la cintura de Gabriela, mientras ella tenía la suya en el hombro de él, mientras que las otras dos manos libres se encontraban tomadas a la altura de los hombros.

Después de una vuelta, Benji abrazó completamente a Gaby, es decir, sus manos en la espalda de ella a la altura de la cintura, y las manos de ella, alrededor del cuello de él.

_A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura_

_Con que esa morena_

_Mueve la cintura_

_A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura_

_Con que esa morena_

_Mueve la cintura_

_Cuando llega al baile_

_Llama la atención_

_Y en el escenario_

_Ella se roba el show_

_Baila con su estilo_

_Como un figurín_

_Por eso es que yo digo_

_Que esa negra tiene swing_

_Y tiene swing_

_Y baila swing_

_Y goza swing_

_Qué lindo swing_

_Y tiene swing_

_Y baila swing_

_Y goza swing_

_Qué lindo swing, swing, swing._

Hubo un momento en que Gabriela se soltó de Benji y éste le dio vuelta mientras ella movía su cintura al ritmo de la música.

La colombiana bailaba sensualmente y Benji no podía dejar de mirarla. (La lujuria! Jajajajaja)

_Moviendo la cadera_

_Moviendo la cadera _

_Moviendo la cadera_

_Moviendo la cadera_

_A la derecha, a la izquierda_

_A la derecha, a la izquierda_

_A la derecha, a la izquierda_

_Swing, swing, swing!_

Al final de la canción, los presentes los aplaudieron. Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que bailaba la pareja, y lo mejor de todo era que mientras bailaban, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello, ambos manifestaban el gusto que sentían al estar cerca el uno del otro, a través de sus miradas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olas!!!

Nuevamente agradezco a Dios y a Linda, mi cosita hermosa, por ayudarme…

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi.

Gabriela Chams y Mariangel Chams son de mi autoría.

A continuación, los nombres originales de los personajes. Los nombres que yo utilizo son los del anime Supercampeones que se transmitió en Latinoamérica:

Benji Price es Genzo Wakabayashi

Bruce Harper es Ryo Ishizaki

Oliver Atom es Tsubasa Ozora

Aidé/Patty es Sanae Nakazawa

Armand Callahan es Hikaru Matsuyama

Maria Fernanda es Yoshiko Fujisawa

Tom Misaki es Taro Misaki

Aoi Shingo es Aoi Shingo

Andy Jhonson es Jun Misugi

Gracias!!! Espero q les haya gustado =)

PAZ Y AMOR PARA TODOS!!!!

Katica&Katika


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Benji y Gabriela llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedaban. Gabriela se había pasado un poco de copas y Benji disfrutaba de ello, ya que la chica era un poco sonsa y torpe.

-Con dinero y sin dinero, hago siempre lo que quiero, y mi palabra es la ley… No tengo trono ni rey, ni nadie que me comprenda, pero sigo siendo la reina… – Gabriela cantaba la famosísima canción de José Alfredo Jiménez.

- Gabriela, ya llegamos… vamos a tu habitación, tienes que descansar- decía Benji entre risas.

-Pero porqué no podemos continuar la fiesta en el bar del hotel?

-Porque es tarde, ya bebiste demasiado y estoy cansado. Dentro de tres días tengo un partido amistoso contra la selección de Estados Unidos y tengo que prepararme… es tarde y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones… solo muévete y ya – ahora Benji estaba más serio.

-Tú como siempre de aguafiestas… amargado – Gabriela le reprochaba.

-Porqué todos piensan que soy un amargado, cuando en realidad no lo soy?

-Si claro…

Gabriela abrió la puerta del carro y se bajo. Benji ya estaba afuera, apoyado contra la puerta del acompañante del conductor.

-Señorita Chams, hay que regresar a la habitación.

-Señor Price, la habitación no tiene patas, así que no se va a mover de donde está y por lo tanto, no hay prisa en regresar.

-Ya me cansaste!

Y sin decir más nada, Benji alzó a Gabriela y entró al hotel. Ella le daba puñetazos débiles en la espalda, mientras que todos los empleados y huéspedes del hotel los observaba como bichos raros.

-Suéltame Price! Qué no lo entiendes?

Benji bajó suavemente a Gabriela.

-Vaya que pesas… deberías hacer un poquito más de ejercicio- dijo Benji riéndose.

-Insinúas que estoy gorda?

-Noooo! Para nada… - Benji aguantaba las ganas de reír –voy a ducharme, ya es tarde y estoy cansado.

-Por fin dices algo inteligente! Adiós! – Gaby le cerró la puerta en la cara a Benji. Luego caminó hasta el espejo y pensó para sí misma "Será cierto lo que dice", al mismo tiempo que se desvestía para colocarse su pijama.

"_Y aquí nos encontramos, damas y caballeros, en este juego amistoso entre las selecciones de Japón y Estados Unidos. El estadio Rose Bowl está a reventar. La temperatura es cálida… y aquí vienen los jugadores"_

En las gradas donde se ubicaban los fanáticos de Japón se encontraban "los infaltables": Aidé apoyando por supuesto a su querido Oliver, Anabel, Eva, María Fernanda, Mery, Arthur, y los demás… Por supuesto Gabriela fue obligada a ir y ella también se encontraba allí.

El partido comenzó con saque del equipo local. Los jugadores estadounidenses de buenas a primeras hicieron un pase que de no haber sido que Benji estaba en la portería hubiera sido gol seguro. Pero el portero lo atrapó con tal destreza que Japón estaba fuera de peligro.

-Wao! Q jugada! Gaby, qué le estás haciendo a Benji que últimamente está mejor que nunca?- preguntó medio bromeando Aidé.

-Yo qué le voy a estar haciendo… entre ese ridículo y yo no hay nada…

-Sí, esa es la misma historia… - murmuró Aidé.

Benji hace el despeje y el balón llega a los pies de Tom Misaki quien enseguida se combina con Oliver y hacen su famosa Golden Combi. Un jugador estadounidense, Michael Bradley hace una barrida a lo cual el locutor del partido comenta: "Espero que después de esta barrida no te vayas a creer escoba!" (XD)

El primer tiempo finalizó (tan rápido? Si, lo admito, no soy buena en esto de narrar partidos de fútbol). Los jugadores se encontraban en el camerino descansando y retomando fuerzas para el segundo tiempo.

-Chicos, necesito que para el segundo tiempo den lo mejor de sí; está bien que es un partido amistoso pero eso no significa empatar o perder.

-Sí, entrenador! – respondieron todos al unísono (ni que batallón del ejército, jejeje).

Afuera en las gradas…

-Vamos Japón! – gritaba Aidé aunque el segundo tiempo aún no había empezado.

-Voy a buscar algunas bebidas… alguien quiere algo? – preguntó Gabriela.

-Yo sí! – Se me antoja una gaseosa bien helada – dijo María Fernanda.

-Está bien, ya regresó.

Gabriela salió de la multitud y llegó a la cafetería del estadio. Había mucha gente y en una de esas, alguien la tropezó y ella cayó al suelo cual guanábana que se cae de un palo.

-Ouch! Mire por donde camina, animal…

-Disculpa, es q iba muy rápido y no me fije… - contestó un hombre alto, de buen cuerpo, rubio y blanco.

-Está bien- refunfuñó Gabriela.

El muchacho la quedó mirando, y sin más ni más, se presentó:

-Qué pena que las cosas hayan sido así; mira, mi nombre es Alejandro Díaz, mucho gusto – El joven le extendió la mano a la chica, la cual la tomó dudando un poco.

-Soy Gabriela Chams, y creo que me tengo que ir. El partido va a comenzar y tengo que darme prisa con las bebidas.

-Está bien… pero sólo dime algo… te volveré a ver? (como que rapidito el muchacho, no?)

-No lo sé, pero es muy pequeña la probabilidad – sonrió Gabriela medio apenada por el comentario del joven.

-Espero que esa pequeña probabilidad se vuelva realidad, Gabriela… - y el chico le lanzó una sonrisa súper conquistadora.

Gabriela se fue, y no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a encontrarse con Alejandro Díaz, muy pronto.

El segundo tiempo transcurrió a favor de los japoneses quienes habían anotado dos goles, uno de Oliver y otro de Steve.

El partido terminó y "los infaltables" (ósea, Aidé y su combo), esperaron afuera a los jugadores japoneses.

-Buen partido chicos – los saludó Aidé, al tiempo que llegaba donde Oliver para darle el cariño correspondiente.

Todas las chicas saludaron a sus respectivos amores, menos Gabriela que se quedó esperando que terminaran la sesión de cursilerías para salir de allí y llegar al hotel lo más pronto posible.

-Será que ya nos podemos ir? – preguntó Gabriela fastidiada.

-… ¬¬

-Bueno ya, nada más decía…

Bruce, como siempre, salió con sus comentarios fuera de lugar y de momento y preguntó casi que inocentemente:

-Bueno y ustedes qué? Van a dejar los besos y los abrazos como tarea en casa o qué?

Benji estaba que lo cogía de quien sabe dónde y lo montaba en lo más alto del Empire State XD.

-Tenemos que hablar… el asunto del matrimonio lo hemos dejado para después y no se puede retrasar…- dijo Gabriela acercándose a Benji

-Sí, lo sé… ahora mismo nos vamos y arreglamos esa payasada.

- Ni que lo digas… - replicó Gabriela.

Benji se dirigió a los demás y les dijo que él y Gabriela se marchaban al hotel.

-Nos vemos después…

-Así de urgente es lo que tienen que hacer? – Ese Bruce y sus tonterías…

-Adiós

Y sin más, Gabriela se montó en el auto al igual que Benji y partieron hacia el aeropuerto para llegar a las Vegas. (No sé si de Los Ángeles a las Vegas se pueda ir en carretera, pero yo enganché avión porque uno nunca sabe…:p).

Benji y Gabriela llegaron al hotel. El primero había decidido salir a tomar aire, mientras la segunda, sin avisar, se metió al baño a ducharse.

Benji tenía puesto su reproductor MP4, escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas (me reservo el nombre), mientras entraba a la habitación y se despojaba de la ropa poco a poco (uffff!!!) para ducharse.

Gabriela estaba muy entretenida en su baño, aunque terminó casi que de inmediato y se percató de que dejó su toalla afuera en la cama. Decidió, entonces, salir y jalar la toalla…

Benji abrió la puerta del baño y Oh! Sorpresa!... Gabriela quiso salir corriendo y en vez de eso, tropezó y cayó encima de Benji…

Ambos estaban desnudos, en el piso, ella mojada y avergonzada, él aún no salía de la estupefacción, pero debían admitir que lo estaban disfrutando…

Después del incidente, ninguno de los dos era capaz de decirse nada… Y es que quién no se avergüenza de ver y que lo vean desnudo?

No era por nada, pero a Benji la imagen de Gabriela sin ropa no se le borraba de la memoria.

-En qué estoy pensando? – se dijo Benji después de recordar la tan famosa escena en uno de sus entrenamientos.

-Necesito de toda tu atención, Price…

-Sí, entrenador – contestó.

Por su parte, Gabriela tampoco podía olvidar el incidente, y lo mejor de todo era que al recordarlo terminaba ruborizándose.

Ella iba camino al centro comercial, necesitaba un nuevo par de jeans y decidió ir a comprarlos; pero como cosa del destino, se topó con la persona que menos esperaba y quería ver: Alejandro Díaz.

- Gabriela! – saludó él, realmente sorprendido por encontrarse a la chica de nuevo.

-Hola – musitó ella.

-Por ahí dicen que los milagros existen, no?

-Sí, eso dicen…

-Y cómo estás? Qué ha sido de ti después de la última vez que nos vimos? – preguntó él.

-Pues todo normal, igual que siempre…

-Puedes tomarte un café conmigo? Claro, si no es mucha molestia.

Gabriela lo pensó y después de todo aceptó la invitación.

Lo que ella no sabía era que cierto japonesito llamado Tom Misaki iba de paseo con su novia Mariangel precisamente por el mismo lugar en el que Alejandro y Gabriela se dirigían al café. Tom se dio cuenta y prácticamente jaló a Mariangel detrás de un árbol para poder apreciar mejor la escena.

-Tom! Qué se supone que haces?

-Espera un minuto nena, es que esto es un asunto importante – respondió Tom

-Acaso es más importante que yo? – Mariangel ya estaba empezando a reclamar.

-Claro que no, amor, pero es que es importante para un buen amigo mío – le dijo Tom acariciando su mejilla

-Y a quién se supone que espiamos?

-A una amiga mía y que ahora mismo es esposa de un amigo…

-Ay Tom! Después dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas.

Ambos jóvenes adultos (jajajajaja) se dispusieron a chismosear como dos comadres de barrio (de esas que salen con una escoba en la mano, en bata de dormir y con unos rulos en la cabeza jajajajaja), hasta que Mariangel se percató de la identidad de la amiga de Tom, que no era más que su prima – hermana Gabriela.

-No puede ser! Pero, pero yo la conozco a ella…no lo puedo creer!!! Con razón dicen que los milagros existen!!!- dijo Mariangel muy sorprendida- oye pero veo que Gaby tiene un muy buen gusto, porque el que está con ella no está para nada mal, eh?

- queeee? entonces si te gusta tanto porque no te vas con él?- dijo Tom un poco enojado con el comentario de su novia

-Hey! Solo decía….es que acaso estás celoso? Por Dios tu eres el único hombre en mi vida- le dijo Mariangel a Tom mientras lo besaba en la mejilla- pero porqué te importa tanto espiarla?

-porque ella está casada con mi amigo Benji, pero como que a Benji le están montando los cuernos!!! Y quien lo diría de Gabriela…jejeje

- Hey! Ten más respeto Tom!!!- replico Mariangel

-Está bien! Ya! perdón mi vida! Y de dónde la conoces?- preguntó Tom

-Ah sí! Ella es mi prima-hermana…pero dime… cuando se casó? Con quién? En dónde? Cómo fue todo? Cuéntame!

Tom suspiro y respondió: ay, mi vida esa es una historia muy larga, vamos a la heladería y allá te la cuento. Pero antes llamaré a Benji.

Tom llamó a Benji y le contó todo lo que sus ojos habían visto… y lo que no también…

-Claro que era Gabriela, Benji… es en serio. Ella estaba con un tipo en la cafetería del centro y como que hablaban muy animados, porque ella se reía y todo (Mentiroso! Jajajaja)

-No puedo aceptar que ella me ponga los cuernos con un Don nadie… que va a pensar la gente? Mis fans?

-Jum, a mi me late que estás celoso, pero bueno, de todas formas si quieres confirmar, pásate por la cafetería y lo verás con tus propios ojos.

-Está bien, adiós.

-Adiós.

Apenas Tom colgó, Mariangel se le fue en reproches.

-Cómo así que charlaban animados? Estás poniendo a Gabriela como una cualquiera, y eso no me gusta Tom.

-Nena, yo sólo dije eso para que Benji despierte y se dé cuenta de que la va a perder como siga con esa actitud de niño rico y malcriado.

-Bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame cómo es que ese par terminaron juntos

-Bien, empezaré por contarte cómo se conocieron. Me imagino que sabes que Gabriela trabaja en la administración del Bayern Munich, cierto?

-Sí claro que lo sé. Por ese trabajo fue que se vino de Colombia hasta por acá.

-Bueno, pues resulta que para esa misma época, Benji hizo su traspaso desde el Hamburgo al Bayern Munich a ocupar la posición de portero.

-Y qué pasó?

-Como supondrás, ambos tuvieron que verse una buena cantidad de veces para acordar lo del contrato y esas cosas, entonces, como Benji es así como Dios lo hizo, él se interesó mucho en ella.

Las cosas empezaron bien, salieron un par de veces y se les notaba que se gustaban bastante, pero entonces hubo un malentendido que hasta el día de hoy no se ha solucionado.

-Cómo así? Y entonces cómo se casaron?

-Espérate que allá voy… Como te decía, hubo un malentendido que consistía en que una vez Benji fue a buscar a Gabriela a la salida del trabajo y se encontró con que ella estaba hablando muy emocionada con un hombre. Él nunca lo ha querido admitir, pero como que se desilusionó mucho, y como por casualidades de la vida, una de sus ex iba por el lugar y Benji hizo como si estuviera saliendo con ella, que hasta la besó y todo, y Gabriela se dio cuenta.

Hasta el día de hoy no han querido explicarse nada y decidieron llevar una relación exclusivamente laboral.

-Y para casarse?

-Ah sí! Ya se me estaba olvidando… Resulta que hubo una fiesta muy exclusiva que el Bayern Munich ofreció hace poco, aquella a la que te invité y tú no pudiste ir…

-Ah, sí cierto, pero la primera o la segunda? Porque si mal no estoy, me invitaste a dos y no pude ir a ninguna n_n

-Ah, bueno, la primera a la que te invite, ellos dos fueron, obviamente porque ella trabaja allí y él está en el equipo. Para la fiesta, Benji nos invitó a todos y la mayoría fuimos. Esa noche Benji y Gabriela se pasaron de copas, bailaron, yo creo que hasta se besaron y todo y nos dijeron que se iban a casar. Todos pensamos que era mentira, pero no. Ellos se fueron y no regresaron más. Fue ahí cuando nos imaginamos que era cierto lo que nos habían dicho.

-Ósea que todo es un error producto de una noche de copas…

-Así es, bueno ni tan error, porque a mí me parece que ellos deben estar juntos…

No muy lejos de allí…

- Gabriela… esa mujer qué se está creyendo? Que puede burlarse de mí? Pues no!, ella debe respetarme y saber quién soy yo!

Benji iba caminando furioso buscando la cafetería en la que estaban Gabriela y Alejandro.

Mientras éste caminaba a paso rápido, Alejandro seguía con la "operación conquista", pero al parecer no le funcionaba mucho que digamos…

-Eres piscis? – preguntó Alejandro

-No… - contestó Gabriela suspirando

-Te gusta la poesía cierto? A mi me gusta mucho una de Benedetti que dice: puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche…

-Ah sí? Pues yo conozco una igualita, y es de Neruda…

Benji entró a la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo y ahí encontró la escena: ella sentada, más que aburrida, cansada de escuchar al payaso que tenía en frente, y él, como si nada, tratando de conquistarla.

Benji se encendió de furia cuando vio como Alejandro miraba a Gabriela, era como si la fuera desnudando poquito a poco con la vista, y claro, no le agradó, más por saber que él ya la había visto sin ropa que por saber la forma en la que se la imaginaba Alejandro.

-Señor, nos puede dar su autógrafo? – preguntaron unos niños que estaban en el lugar.

-Claro! – Benji hizo su mejor actuación y les sonrió amablemente.

Una vez se hubo liberado de los niños, se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban Gabriela y Alejandro.

-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Gabriela levantándose de la mesa.

-Eso quiero saber yo… qué haces tú aquí y con éste…

-"Éste" tiene su nombre… me llamo Alejandro Díaz

-A ti nadie te preguntó cómo te llamabas… - contestó Benji bruscamente.

-Benji, este asunto lo arreglamos después… yo tengo derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Pues debes avisarme, porque por si no te acuerdas eres mi esposa (Benji muestra el anillo que lleva puesto) y tu deber es decirme dónde vas a estar…

-Ahh! Qué bien! Resulta que sólo soy tu esposa cuando te conviene – Contestó Gabriela - Además, yo no tengo ningún deber y tú lo sabes bien… nuestro "matrimonio" es un error!

-Puede ser muy error y todo lo que tú quieras, pero qué pasa con mi imagen? Incuso, con la tuya… que podrán pensar de ti si te ven saliendo con un tipo que se supone que no es tu esposo, y que podrán pensar de mí? Pues nada más que soy un cornudo, y que pena, pero eso si que no lo voy a permitir.

-Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí? Cómo así que son esposos?- intervino Alejandro.

Benji jaló a Gabriela hacia la salida y llamó un taxi que iba pasando.

-Lo siento, Alejandro, qué pena no haberte dicho nada…

Y el taxi cogió rumbo, mientras Alejandro se sentía aún más confundido por lo que acababa de pasar…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Gabriela entró furiosa a la habitación del hotel, y detrás de ella también entró un no tan feliz Benji.

-No entiendo porqué tienes que actuar tan irracionalmente, pareces un animal- dijo Gabriela.

-Porque tú me haces actuar así… te la pasas haciendo y diciendo lo que te da la gana y eso yo no lo puedo permitir- replicó Benji

-Por mi? Esa no es ninguna excusa, qué pena…

-Pues sí, y es más válida que cualquier otra excusa.

-Sabes qué, Benji? Porqué no admites que estás celoso? – le dijo Gabriela más calmada.

-No seas tonta, cómo crees que yo voy a estar celoso? Yo celándote a ti? Ja, eso es absurdo.

-Como sea, no tenías ningún derecho a hacerme el desplante de hoy, qué vergüenza, qué pensará la gente.

-A mi no me importa lo que piense la gente

-Ah no? Y no me fuiste a buscar supuestamente porque qué iba a pensar la gente de la esposa del portero del Bayern Munich? Benji, necesito sinceramente que me digas para qué fuiste… - preguntó Gabriela esta vez más seria

-Ya te dije que yo no quería quedar como el cornudo del año.

-Listo, dejémoslo así, pero al próximo desplante que me hagas no respondo Benji Price, y entonces la gente si podrá pensar que eres el cornudo del año.

-Sí, claro- murmuró Benji.

Mientras ellos discutían todo esto, sonó el citófono anunciando la llegada de Tom Misaki y Mariangel Chams.

-Benji, Gabriela, cómo están? Preguntó Tom inocentemente

-Quisiera decir que bien, pero que pena que no se pueda – contestó Benji aún malhumorado por lo que había ocurrido.

Mariangel todavía no había entrado a la habitación hasta que Tom la anunció:

-Chicos, ella es mi novia Mariangel

Gabriela se quedó de una pieza cuando vio a la chica que entraba.

-Mariangel!- exclamó Gabriela quien enseguida se le fue en un enorme abrazo a Mariangel

-Primis, qué emoción verte de nuevo, ya me hacías una falta! – contestó Mariangel.

Benji estaba confundido, aunque luego Tom le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luego de que las dos chicas se abrazaran como maniáticas, Tom le preguntó a Benji acerca de lo ocurrido en la cafetería. Benji le contó con lujo de detalles lo que pasó a lo cual Tom le preguntó:

-Benji, tú sabes que somos amigos y que puedes confiar en mí…

-Sé directo y dime qué quieres saber

-Te gusta Gabriela, cierto?

-Qué? Estás loco?

-Porqué no lo admites? Se te nota a leguas, o por lo menos dime que te dieron celos verla sentada con el tal Alejandro, o como quiera que se llame.

Benji suspiró y justo cuando iba a responder, las dos chicas llegaron.

Gabriela empezó por preguntar:

-Benji, aprovechando que Tom y Mari están aquí porqué no les pedimos que nos ayuden con lo de la separación. Este asunto se está retrasando y no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto. No quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida encerrada aquí sólo por el qué dirá la gente de ti…

-No te preocupes, me parece una buena idea.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada, con lo que Tom intervino para calmar los ánimos.

-Está bien chicos, nosotros los ayudaremos

-Hace poquito que se casaron y ya se van de divorciar? – completó Mariangel.

- ¬¬

-Bueno, yo sólo decía…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las gestiones comenzaron esa misma semana. Benji movió sus influencias para que se averiguara en qué capilla se casaron, a qué hora y por cuál motivo cometieron ese error (XD).

Al fin lograron encontrar el registro del matrimonio y ambos partieron hacia la Capilla de Bodas "Divina Locura de Fantasía".

-Qué nombre tan ridículo – dijo Benji

-Tan ridículo y aquí fue donde me trajiste.

- ¬¬

Al entrar observaron el lugar: muy moderno y ostentoso para ser una capilla, con adornos florales en cada banca y un altar de mármol color blanco donde había un libro en el que las parejas firmaban su acuerdo matrimonial.

Mientras observaban, una mujer de unos 50 años aproximadamente se les acercó:

-Buenas tardes, qué se les ofrece? Déjenme decirles que el horario para las bodas está establecido entre las 6:00 pm y las 6:00 am. Antes no les podremos oficiar la boda.

-Disculpe, pero nosotros no venimos a casarnos… es más, venimos a deshacer el error, que digo, el matrimonio – contestó Benji.

-Ah sí? Y eso porqué? Si se ven tan bien juntos…

-Queremos divorciarnos… se puede?- preguntó Gabriela ya harta de que todo el mundo les dijera que se veían bien juntos.

-Sí, claro… sigan a la oficina.

La señora los hizo pasar a una cómoda oficina, donde luego sacó unos papeles del archivador y les pidió sus nombres para buscarlos.

-Bueno, el divorcio tarda más o menos un año, después de que ambos hayan convivido juntos.

-Qué? No puede ser más rápido? – preguntó Benji un poco alarmado

-No, qué pena, pero esas son las leyes aquí en la ciudad. Puede conseguirse uno de nuestros abogados para que les ayude en el proceso. Además se enviará un supervisor que vigilará su relación durante ese año y luego pasará un reporte para justificar el divorcio y así realizarlo justamente.

Para ambos, la noticia de que el divorcio tardaba más o menos un año les cayó como un balde de agua fría, como una patada en el estómago en la madrugada.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que había un complot para que ambos desistieran de la idea de divorciarse.

Cuando salieron de la capilla, la dueña del lugar marcó un número telefónico y sólo dijo: "Todo listo". La voz al otro lado del teléfono, contestó:"gracias" y colgó.

-Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Yo no puedo pasar un año de mi vida contigo…- se quejó Gabriela.

-Y tú crees que yo tengo muchas ganas de vivir contigo? – contestó Benji – Te parece si esto lo discutimos bien en el hotel?

-Está bien- murmuró Gabriela.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación, Gabriela continuó la conversación:

-Y entonces qué propones?

Benji se sentó en la cama

-Bueno, lo que tengo pensado es que este matrimonio sea "Open Mind"

-"Open Mind"? qué quieres decir con eso?

-Por favor, Gabriela, estamos en pleno siglo XXI y que tú no sepas qué es una relación Open Mind? Te veo mal…

-Bueno, eso no interesa, las relaciones que he tenido anteriormente han sido de lo más normales… yo no sé qué clase de invento es eso del Open Mind, pero habla rápido y dime de qué se trata.

-Mira, se trata de que legalmente somos pareja, pero no necesariamente tenemos que ser fieles el uno al otro. Lo que quiero decir es que tú puedes tener relaciones por fuera y yo también, pero ninguno de los dos puede reprochárselo al otro.

-Eso es una estupidez – dijo Gabriela

-Te parece una estupidez? Y qué tal que Alejandro sea el amor de tu vida y no puedes estar con él porque estás casada conmigo?

-Ja! Alejandro el amor de mi vida?- Gabriela comenzó a reír – Bueno, está bien, hagamos lo que tú dices… y tu imagen?

-Yo trataré de cuidarme. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces, nos regresamos a Alemania?

-Sí.

-Bueno, me parece bien. Sólo espero que cumplas lo que dices.

-Por eso no hay problema.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez arreglado lo del abogado y el supervisor, Gabriela y Benji se dirigieron a Alemania. En el camino discutieron acerca de quién se iría a vivir al departamento de quién y acerca de cosas sin importancia.

Ambos decidieron que Benji se iría al departamento de Gabriela porque, supuestamente, el tenía menos cosas que trasladar.

-Y éste es tu cuarto – dijo Gabriela mientras le enseñaba a Benji su nueva habitación.

-No vas a tener el placer de dormir conmigo? – Bromeó Benji

-No gracias, no quiero tener ese placer… esos placeres son los que les dicen "prohibidos".

Después de enseñarle el departamento a Benji, Gabriela se fue a dar una ducha, mientras él miraba un partido de fútbol (como cosa rara) entre el Stuttgart y el Bremen.

Luego de que Gabriela terminó de ducharse, decidió hablar con Benji para establecer las "reglas del hogar" (suena tan macabro… mentiras!, suena a mi mamá!).

-Benji, tenemos que poner límites, reglas que hagan más fácil la convivencia – empezó Gabriela.

-Ah sí? Qué mal, porque casi siempre me gusta romper las reglas… pero bueno, cuáles son los mandatos de su majestad Gabriela I? – bromeó Benji.

-Como primera medida, mis cosas son mías!

-Perfecto, y las mías son mías.

-Bien. Me parece excelente.

-Cuál es la segunda, Excelencia? – Benji continuaba burlándose.

-cada quien debe lavar el plato y los cubiertos que utilizó, después de cada comida.

-Eso sonó a receta médica.

Gabriela estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Y la tercera, para mí, el baño es sagrado así que se debe secar después de bañarse…

-Espérate…- Benji interrumpió a Gabriela- no sé porqué me da la impresión de que estás actuando como la madre que nunca tuve, porque mi mamá no se portó así conmigo, y eso me hace sentir como un niño. Trataré de "cumplir" tus reglas, pero no te prometo nada… de acuerdo?

-Contigo, un "trataré" es suficiente- contestó Gabriela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regresando un poco al pasado, antes de que Benji y Gabriela decidieran regresar a Alemania, volvamos a la vida de Tom y Mariangel…

Ese par habían decidido viajar a Francia ya que Tom comenzaba temporada con el Paris Saint Germain.

Pero contemos un poco de cómo fue que se conocieron esos dos pícaros (jejeje).

Resulta que Mariangel Chams viajó desde Colombia a Francia como corresponsal de un canal de televisión colombiano que la había enviado a cubrir una noticia importante. Mariangel era reportera de la sección de deportes del noticiero y se decía que un jugador colombiano había ingresado a un importante equipo francés. Ante tal noticia, Mariangel fue la encargada de averiguar todo referente al traspaso del jugador, y en una de sus jornadas laborales se topó con un jugador japonés que le pareció muy guapo, y al que, usando su credencial de reportera, le pidió una entrevista.

-Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Mariangel Chams y soy reportera del canal X para Colombia. Sería usted amable y me concede una entrevista.

-Mariangel me dijiste que te llamabas, cierto?- preguntó él.

-Sí, claro.

-Mira, qué pena, pero no estoy interesado en concederle una entrevista a nadie. Y además, no creo que en Colombia sepan quién soy. Con permiso.

Y el jugador se fue sin más ni más, dejando a Mariangel con la boca abierta, impresionada por la grosería. Pero ella no se iba a quedar así, y por eso lanzó una expresión que hizo que Tom Misaki se devolviera.

-Porqué el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre? Porque entre animales se entienden.

-Perdón? – preguntó él, un poco incrédulo por lo que ella había acabado de decir.

-Ah! Para una entrevista no, pero para defender su hombría, ahí sí, sin invitación se aparece – contestó ella molesta.

Tom sólo pudo sonreír. Le causaba gracia verla enojada, le gustaba.

-Puedo invitarte a tomar un café? Es sólo como una forma de ofrecerte disculpas.

-Mira, qué pena, pero no estoy interesada en concederle una invitación a tomar café. Y además, no creo que usted sepa quién soy. Con permiso. – Mariangel le contestó las mismas palabras con las que él le había negado la entrevista.

Tom esta vez sí pudo reírse e insistió tanto en invitarla, que Mariangel terminó aceptando.

Una vez en la cafetería, hablaron de todo y de nada… de sus vidas, de lo que hacían en ese momento y de otras tonterías que dan flojera mencionarlas (XD).

Después de varios meses de citas, cines, y rumbas hasta las 15 de la mañana (jajajaja) se dio el momento en el que ambos tenían que aclarar su situación sentimental.

Sucedió que estando Tom de cumpleaños, Mariangel estaba cubriendo una noticia en Londres. Ese día, a pesar de ser muy importante, Tom no estaba feliz. La fiesta era de lo mejor, entre risas, bailes y las infaltables tonterías de Bruce. Sin embargo, sus compañeros sabían que él no se encontraba a gusto allí, así que decidieron llevar unas strippers (tan lindos sus compañeros XD), con lo que Tom ni siquiera se animó, aunque si las miró ¬¬.

Mariangel, por su parte le había pedido el favor a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo que para ese día él hiciera el reportaje, con lo que pudo viajar prontamente a Japón para felicitar y darle la sorpresa a Tom.

Al llegar a Japón, Mariangel decidió llamar a Tom y preguntarle dónde se encontraba, claro que no le iba a decir que ella estaba en Japón.

-Hola? – contestó él.

-Hola Tom!! Cómo estás? – preguntó Mariangel

-Pues sentado y triste – medio bromeó – y tú qué tal?

-Pues bien, pero cómo así que triste? Es tu cumpleaños!

-Sí, pero es que no vino una persona que estaba esperando – contestó Tom melodramático

-Pero seguramente estuvo ocupado… porqué no lo llamas y le preguntas qué pasó?

-Tú si eres tonta! Uno te está diciendo las cosas sutilmente y tú no las captas… Obviamente eres tú

-Ah!!! Con qué soy tonta… bueno, que tengas un cumpleaños feliz Tom.

Mariangel colgó.

-Mujeres! Quién las entiende? – dijo Tom.

-Por ahí dicen que a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, sólo hay que amarlas – le contestó Oliver.

-Sí, pero cómo le hago entender que la quiero? – preguntó Tom un poco cabizbajo.

-Sólo díselo; esa es la solución.

-Ay sí, mira tú quién lo está diciendo… el chico que dejó pasar mil años antes de decirle a su querida amiga que la quería – se mofó Tom.

-Bueno, yo sólo digo… desagradecido!

Oliver se alejó dejando a Tom pensativo. Éste volvió a marcarle a Mariangel quien le contestó de mala gana.

-Y ahora qué? – le preguntó ella.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo – contestó él.

-Está bien – Mariangel le colgó a Tom y tomó un taxi rumbo hacia la casa de él.

Tom no entendía la actitud de Mariangel. Sin embargo, decidió esperar que la rabia se le pasara para poder hablar con ella.

Una vez en frente de la casa de Tom, Mariangel dejó su fingida rabia a un lado y tocó el timbre.

-Tom! Acaso habían más invitados? – preguntó Bruce, mientras jugueteaba con una de las strippers (no se qué le habrá visto la vieja… estaría drogada?)

-Que yo sepa no… además aquí los organizadores fueron ustedes, yo no tuve nada que ver.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Aoi se apresuró a abrir.

-Chicos! Llamaron a otra stripper?

Mariangel estaba fúrica hasta los tobillos, y le dio una cachetada a Aoi que sólo pudo pasarse una mano por la mejilla.

Tom se percató de la chica que estaba en la puerta y se puso pálido… casi quedó albino (jajajajajajajajajajajaja)

Mariangel salió del departamento con una que otra lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas.

-No puede ser- Tom salió detrás de ella.

Todos los demás no sabían qué estaba ocurriendo… así que continuaron con la rumba!!

-Mariangel espera! – gritó Tom en medio de la calle.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo Mariangel sin detenerse, aunque luego dudó un poco y lo enfrentó.

-Claro, cuando los gatos se van, los ratones hacen fiesta – le dijo con una mirada adolorida que a Tom le llegó al alma.

-Mira, esto no fue idea mía… todo lo inventaron ellos. Yo no tenía ánimos de hacer fiesta ni de celebrar nada, porque…-Tom no continuó

-Porqué qué?- Mariangel estaba impaciente.

-Porque tú no estabas aquí, y cuando tú no estás yo no tengo ánimo para nada… (sí, claro, ponle un balón enfrente para ver si tampoco tiene ánimos de jugar XD)

-Tom, yo no sé qué decir… - ella estaba apenada.

-No tienes que decir nada – le contestó él con una de esas sonrisas cautivadoras, que hizo que toda la sangre del cuerpo de ella se concentrara en sus mejillas (jajajajajaja)

-Sabes? Hice hasta lo imposible por venir a verte, porque a pesar de todo, cuando tú no estás yo siento que me falta algo… eres muy importante para mí, Tom.

Y sin más ni más, él tomó suavemente la cara de ella entre sus manos, y con un susurrado "te amo", le dio el más dulce beso que ella jamás pudo olvidar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Regresando un poco al presente, y viajando un poco hacia el futuro, ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Benji y Gabriela decidieron llevar a cabo su relación "Open Mind". Ninguno estaba contento. Gabriela estaba harta de que en su departamento llamaran varias mujeres preguntando por Benji, y él estaba cansado de que Alejandro le dejara mensajes a Gabriela. Después de que ambos regresaran a Alemania, Gabriela siguió manteniendo contacto con Alejandro.

Lo peor de todo es que cada vez que él llamaba a Gabriela, a Benji le daba un picor en el pecho, una sensación de ira que luchaba por controlar pero que era muy difícil de ocultar. Una vez, no pudo y salió a flote…

-Buenas, me comunicas por favor con Gabriela? – habló Alejandro al otro lado de la línea.

-Para qué la necesitas? – preguntó Benji un poco enfadado.

-Quiero hablar con ella… además por qué tengo que decirte a ti para qué la necesito?

-Porque resulta que ella es mi esposa, y tengo el derecho a saberlo.

Error. Benji hacia una afirmación valedera pero a la vez sin valor alguno; bien sabido era que por equivocación Gabriela se casó con él, pero no había intención de por medio, lo que no los hacía un matrimonio normal.

-No me digas – respondió Alejandro en tono desafiante.

-Además ella no está aquí – continuó Benji- y es que ni si estuviera te la pasaría.

-Estás celoso, cierto?- se aventuró a preguntar Alejandro

-Y si así fuera qué?

-Pues, te informo que aunque tú seas su esposo y todo lo demás, ella no te ve así, ni te verá así, porque yo estaré para impedirlo, así sea a océanos de distancia.

-Ridículo.

Benji colgó el teléfono, pero su rabia aún permanecía. Mientras tanto, Gabriela había estado cambiándose para salir a trabajar.

Benji la observó detalladamente: su color de piel era trigueño (ni muy blanca, pero tampoco morena), su cabello era largo de color castaño medio y sus ojos color miel. Era alta y con buen cuerpo. Esa mañana lucía un conjunto ejecutivo de color rojo, e iba colocándose los aretes cuando Benji la miraba.

-Y tú por qué me miras así?- preguntó ella.

-No, por nada… cuidado con un toro – Benji hizo alusión a su vestido rojo.

-Cuidado con quién? Contigo? – bromeó Gabriela, pero Benji no lo tomó como una broma y se molestó un poco.

-No, yo lo decía por Alejandro.

-Y ahora qué pasó?- preguntó Gabriela mientras se sentaba frente al espejo para peinarse. Benji estaba sentado detrás de ella.

-Pasa que tu querido "novio" Alejandro, te llama cada cinco minutos y…

-Y eso no te gusta – interrumpió Gabriela

-Obvio que no me gusta. Es muy fastidioso tener que darte recados.

-Es por los recados o por algo más?

-No hay nada más.

-Pues mi intuición me dice que sí. Ah! Y dos cosas más: primero, Alejandro no es mi novio, y segundo, a mi no me molesta darte los recados de tu novia.

-Cuál novia?

-No sé, una de las tontas, qué digo, de las tantas…

-Jum, pues no sé de quién me estarás hablando.

-Una chica llamada Sayuri me dijo que quería hablar contigo, que esperaba que no la hubieras olvidado, que te extraña y quiere verte – dijo Gabriela con aire melodramaticursi XD

-En serio te dijo eso?- Benji estaba emocionado por la noticia, lo que a Gabriela no le hizo gracia.

-Ujum, todo eso dijo. Y ya me voy porque se me hace tarde… nos vemos – Gabriela cerró la puerta al salir.

Benji tuvo una magnífica idea, y se le cruzó una palabra por la mente: venganza.

----------------------------------------

Después de tener contacto telefónico con Sayuri, su antigua novia de la secundaria, Benji se disponía a encontrarse con ella para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se sorprendió al ver llegar a una mujer de estatura baja y de contextura gruesa, por no decir gorda, y de cabello lacio hasta los hombros. Ella tenía algo de gracia, pero no inspiraba ni los más bajos pensamientos XD.

Al ver a Benji, lo reconoció y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, pero al acercarse, lo besó en los labios forzosamente dejando a un Benji anonadado.

-Cómo estás, corazón? – preguntó ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Bien, gra-cias- respondió Benji tratando de zafarse del pequeño tanquecito de guerra que lo rodeaba.

Cuando Benji y Sayuri se conocieron, ella era una chica muy bonita. Él no comprendía el por qué de su metamorfosis (jajajajajaja).

-Y actualmente qué haces? – preguntó Benji.

-Soy secretaria del gerente de un Banco. Y tú, mi vida? Sigues en lo del fútbol, cierto?

-Sí…

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que quieras

-Quién era la mujer que me contestó cuando te llamé?

Benji no podía decir la verdad, sino todo su plan se vendría abajo. Así que optó por escoger la vía fácil, pero no la más acertada: mentir.

-Ella es sólo una prima que vino a visitarme y se quedó en mi departamento.

Casualmente, por el lugar iba pasando Sergio, uno de los amigos de Gabriela, quien además sabía la situación de ella con Benji y vio a la pareja sentada en el café con lo que decidió aprovechar la situación. Tomó varias fotografías con su celular cuando Sayuri trataba de besar insistentemente a su amor de secundaria. Sergio le iría con el chisme a Gabriela y así ganaría "puntos extra" con ella, ya que también buscaba establecer algo más que una amistad.

Ya entrada la noche, Benji y Sayuri se despidieron y él llegó al departamento. Gabriela lo estaba esperando.

-Me puedes explicar qué significa esto? – Y le mostró las fotos ampliadas que Sergio le había enviado (como que rapidito el niño, no?)

-Eso? – Benji no se lo esperaba – es tan sólo una vieja conocida a la que invité a un café.

-Ah! Una vieja conocida… pues conocida y regalada! Y con qué permiso sales a verla? No me dijiste nada.

-Salgo con el mismo permiso que tú me pides para ir a verte con tus "amiguitos".

-Pues fíjate que yo si te aviso. Sólo que tú no me prestas atención.

Benji se divertía con cada reclamo de Gabriela. Las cosas estaban saliendo a la perfección y antes de lo esperado.

Gabriela no se explicaba su propia actitud. No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, pero es que le daban unos celos… Celos! Esa era la explicación.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Ella no sabía si dejar que su corazón hablara o mantenerse firme sin arrepentirse. Él estaba dispuesto a llevar todo hasta el límite, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Al final, Gabriela miró las fotografías por última vez y lanzó una expresión que hizo que Benji se sorprendiera:

-Después de todo, ella no es competencia para mí.

Y se encerró en su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------

Cuando Gabriela pronunció esas palabras, una ola de dicha recorrió el cuerpo de Benji, que de no haber sido porque él es muy serio (sí, claro), le hubiera dado por saltar como un conejo drogado (XD). Todo le indicaba que a Gabriela él no le era indiferente… Momento!! Porqué a él le importaba lo que Gabriela pensara de él?…Jum, la respuesta es muy sencilla: estaba enamorado.

Siempre lo estuvo. Desde que Gabriela entró a trabajar en el área administrativa del equipo, el supo que algún día tendría que conquistarla… de hecho lo hizo, y en el momento en que se encontraba sentado en su sillón, recordó el porqué se habían separado sabiendo lo que ambos sentían.

Pero él no podía dar marcha atrás a su plan. Si le servía para descifrar totalmente el sentimiento que Gabriela le tenía, lo continuaría no importando qué.

Lo que él no sabía era que había otro hombre luchando por ella, nada más ni nada menos que Sergio.

Sergio Luis Vásquez era un diseñador gráfico muy bueno, que preparaba publicidades para muchas empresas reconocidas. Era colombiano, al igual que Gabriela y llegó a Alemania para hacer una especialización en diseño digital y animación. El día que conoció a Gabriela, el estaba de parranda con unos amigos en una discoteca de la ciudad a la que también asistió ella, y él ni corto ni perezoso la invitó a bailar. Ambos se cayeron muy bien y entablaron una buena amistad. Gabriela lo vio desde el principio como un hermano, y lo volvió su confidente, llegando a contarle todo lo que le había sucedido desde que conoció a Benji, hasta lo que estaba viviendo con él.

Después de enviarle las fotografías, Sergio esperó el efecto y decidió llamar a Gabriela para ver en qué estado se encontraba.

-Hola nena, cómo estás?- preguntó con inocencia fingida

-Bien y tú?

-Muy bien… pero te noto triste… podemos vernos?

-Claro! Cuándo?

-Te parece si paso por tu departamento? No me tardo mucho…

-Está bien, te espero.

Gabriela colgó y se dio vuelta en la cama. En el marco de la puerta estaba Benji.

-Necesito que hablemos- dijo él con determinación.

-No puedo, vienen a visitarme.

-No nos vamos a demorar mucho – insistía Benji

-Bueno… qué quieres?

Benji pasó y se sentó a un lado de ella, en la cama.

-A ver, no sé por dónde empezar…

-Pues por el principio, no crees? – respondió Gabriela sabiendo que esa charla iba para largo…

--------------------------------------------

Por otra parte, en París…

Todo iba bien entre la parejita de tortolos. A pesar de ser muy pronto, Tom y Mariangel estaban disfrutando de su relación a más no poder.

Sin embargo, el trabajo y los entrenamientos los estaban alejando, ya que sus horarios se cruzaban y no podían verse tan seguido, sólo en las noches que las aprovechaban para otras cositas… n_n

Mariangel estaba trabajando para un canal de televisión francés en la sección de deportes, por eso se mantenía al tanto de lo que hacía su novio (o podría decirse mari-novio??); y Tom se mantenía en el Paris Saint German, en el cual le iba muy bien.

Resulta, pasa y acontece, que una tarde, Mariangel decidió ir a uno de los partidos de Tom. Él no sabía que ella iría y a su vez, ella lo esperaría fuera de los vestuarios para saludarlo e invitarlo a salir por ahí…

El partido transcurrió sin novedades, pero al final del segundo tiempo, se armó una pelea en medio de las gradas, lo que terminó en una batalla campal. Desafortunada y casualmente (sí, como no), Mariangel quedó atrapada en medio del escándalo, hasta que sintió que unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y la sacaron de la miniguerra en la que estaba.

Confundida, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de la última persona a la que ella esperaba…

-Sebastián!- alcanzó a decir Mariangel.

Sebastián Martínez había sido compañero de estudios y de parrandas de Mariangel mientras estaban en la Universidad. Se habían tenido mucho cariño, hasta que un día, en una de sus tantas parrandas, Sebastián se le declaró a Mariangel de una manera no tan romántica: en las escaleras de la discoteca donde estaban, la acorraló y la obligó a besarlo. Obviamente él estaba muy tomado, pero también muy consciente, lo que hizo que Mariangel le diera sus buenas bofetadas y jurara no volver a verlo en su vida.

Sin embargo, el destino (que tiene nombre propio, jejejeje) volvió a juntarlos, claro que ella no estaba muy feliz por ello.

Sin que se diera cuenta, y mientras la pelea continuaba, Mariangel se encontraba abrazada a Sebastián. Ella estaba aturdida y no podía caminar bien, pero los paparazzi no entendían eso, y tomaron fotografías en las que juraban haber visto a la señorita Chams abrazada a un caballero en el estadio.

Salió en primera plana de una revista chismosa de Francia. Sólo había que esperar el efecto de tales declaraciones…

-------------------------------------------

-Mariangel Chams, dónde estás? Tom abrió la puerta del departamento en el que ambos vivían. Estaba completamente furioso.

-Estoy en el cuarto, porqué?- preguntó Mariangel inocente de lo que iba a suceder.

-Cómo me puedes hacer esto? A eso vas a mis partidos? A restregarme a tu amante por la cara? – Tom le tiró la revista en la cama. Mariangel la levantó y la miró. Empezó a maldecir en español, cosa que a Tom le dio mucha más rabia.

-A ver- empezó Mariangel tratando de comportarse – en primer lugar, Tom, ni siquiera sabes qué pasó para que tomaran esa fotografía.

-Bueno, y según tú, qué fue lo que pasó? – Tom estaba impaciente.

-Tom, relájate y bájale el tonito a tu voz, que no me está gustando. Déjame y te explico. Lo que pasó fue que yo llegué al estadio con el propósito de ver el partido y luego esperarte para que saliéramos juntos. Cuando el partido se estaba acabando, se armó un rollo en las gradas, creo que tú alcanzaste a verlo, y yo quedé atrapada allí. Resulta que no sabía qué hacer y estaba aturdida, cuando me sacaron, y me dí cuenta que la persona que me ayudó había sido compañero mío de la universidad.

-Claro…- Tom aún estaba incrédulo

-Pero porqué no confías en lo que te digo? Prefieres creerles a un montón de periodistas chismosos que a mí que soy tu novia?

-…

-Perfecto, piensa lo que quieras, y cuando te dé la gana de creerme, me buscas.

Mariangel salió del departamento, y se dirigió al primer café que encontró para poder desahogarse sin presiones.

**-------------------**

**Olas!!! Pronto estaré subiendo el sexto capítulo… Disculpen la demora, pero trataré de subir todos los capítulos que faltan.**

**Quiero agradecer a Dios, primeramente por su apoyo incondicional; a mi primix hermosa, Linda, q la adoro! Y también a Adriana Al y Melisa Vic por sus comentarios… Gracias!!! **

**Ah!! Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. **

**Sergio Luis Vásquez, Sebastián Martínez, Sayuri, y Gabriela y Mariangel Chams son de mi propiedad.**

**No dejen de leer!!**

**Paz, amor y Bendiciones para todos!!!**

**Katica&Katika**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Continuando con la charla de Benji y Gabriela…

-Bueno, comenzando por el principio – empezó Benji- no quiero que pienses mal, pero quisiera que habláramos de nuestro pasado.

-Nuestro el de ambos? O nuestro el tuyo y el mío por aparte?- preguntó Gabriela, tratando de parecer indiferente

-Mira, no te hagas la que no entiendes… sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando.

Mientras Benji le decía eso, Gabriela se puso de pie y buscó un esmalte morado con el que empezó a pintarse las uñas.

-Bueno, y qué quieres sabes de "nuestro" pasado?- preguntó Gabriela

-No entiendo porqué todo sucedió así, si lo nuestro iba tan bien…

-Tú mejor que yo lo sabes… nunca me quisiste decir el porqué te fuiste tan meloso con la muchachita esa, sabiendo que yo te estaba esperando.

-Me esperabas abrazada a otro hombre? No, pues, gracias por la espera – dijo Benji sarcásticamente.

-A ver, cómo así que abrazada a otro hombre? Estás loco o qué?

-No me digas que tienes una gemela que estaba ese día con la misma ropa que tú, abrazada a un muchacho, sólo que no eras tú- dijo Benji fingiendo sorpresa.

-No! Espérate! Ahora que lo recuerdo, sí! Sí era yo!, sólo que… ay no! Benji, tú pensaste que con quien yo estaba… No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de verme de esa forma!

-De qué estás hablando?

-Tú pensaste que yo estaba jugando contigo y que en realidad tenía otra relación, por eso buscaste a esa chica y… ahora todo tiene sentido!

-Eureka?- preguntó Benji confundido por lo que Gabriela le estaba diciendo.

-No, pero ya para qué, si de igual forma aunque aclaremos el pasado, no vamos a ganar nada en el presente.

-Qué hay que aclarar?

-Benji, ese día que yo te estaba esperando, mi hermano me llamó para avisarme que había venido a Alemania a unos asuntos de su trabajo y de paso a visitarme. Resulta que llegó de sorpresa a la oficina y cuando tú nos viste el me estaba saludando.

-Y porqué no me dijiste nada de que él era tu hermano? – Benji se exaltó ante la revelación.

-Porque tú no me preguntaste, tarado!

-Ahora el tarado soy yo!

-Sí, lo eres, porque por no preguntarme nada, fuiste corriendo donde la primera mugrosa que se te atravesara y me partiste el corazón!

Benji no tenía nada qué hacer ni nada que responder. Instintivamente se "abalanzó" sobre Gabriela y la besó. Al principio Gabriela puso resistencia, pero después se dejó querer por esos labios que le sugerían que respondiera.

-Lo siento… Yo no quise herirte, pero yo también me sentía herido…- Susurró Benji al oído de Gabriela mientras la abrazaba. Ella también lo abrazó a él, y así permanecieron por varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

* * *

-Creo que la juzgué de más, Oliver. Yo no debí hablarle así- le decía Tom a Oliver a través de su celular, mientras caminaba por las calles de París en busca de Mariangel.

-Te pasaste. Debiste creerle lo que dijo, no creo que te quiera hacer daño, y menos de esa forma.

-Jum, cuando la encuentre me va a odiar, eso tenlo por seguro, y lo mejor de todo es que no sé cómo pedirle perdón de una forma convincente.

-Cuando me toca pedirle perdón a Patty… - empezó Oliver

-No!, tú no necesitas eso! Jajajaja, perdona amigo, pero yo creo que a ti te tienen bien domado – bromeó Tom.

-Ja! Qué graciosito! – Contestó Oliver- Un día que me fui a tomar unas cervecitas por ahí con Rivaul, Patty se molestó y me tocó llevarle una serenata…

-Tú tomando? Yo pensé que tú no tomabas ni decisiones, jajajajaja

-Tom, yo creo que deberías seguir buscando a tu mujercita y dejarme la vida en paz, te parece?

-Sí, porque ya la encontré. Hablamos después…

-Adiós – contestó Oliver.

Tom cerró su teléfono y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Mariangel hecha una Magdalena literalmente.

-Puedo? Preguntó Tom abriendo una silla

-Traes más fotos? O quizás un video?- dijo Mariangel componiéndose y secándose las lágrimas.

-Nena, perdóname… Yo no quería desconfiar de ti, pero es que estaba furioso por todo lo que decía la revista

-Sí, pero sabes mejor que nadie que también los periodistas nos equivocamos y cometemos errores gigantisimos.

-Me perdonas? – Y Tom puso su cara más dulce y tierna para que a Mariangel le doliera decir que no.

-Ay Tom, no sabes todo lo que me hiciste pasar y pensar… y ahora vienes así como si nada a que te perdone… Las cosas que uno hace por amor…

Tom sonrío y la besó, sabiendo que había sido perdonado.

* * *

Benji y Gabriela permanecieron abrazados unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre.

-Yo voy – dijo Benji

-No!, no te preocupes, yo abro- Gabriela se puso de pie y llegó a la puerta.

-Hola corazón, cómo sigues?- Sergio la abrazó apenas ella abrió. Benji que estaba a un lado, apretó los puños de la rabia, pero se contuvo para no crear problemas entre Gabriela y él.

-Bien, no sé porqué pensaste que estaba mal… o es que hay alguna razón para que eso suceda? – le preguntó Gabriela a Sergio.

-No, es que cuando hablamos por teléfono estabas extraña, pero veo que te reanimaron… - Sergio miró hacia donde estaba Benji. Gabriela captó la mirada de rabia de este último y decidió presentarlos.

-Benji, él es mi amigo Sergio. Sergio, él es Benji.

-Ah! Con que este es tu marido- dijo Sergio extendiéndole una mano a Benji, el cual con desagrado aceptó.

-Mi esposo, que es muy diferente- respondió Gabriela.

-Con permiso- Benji quería irse porque no toleraba la visita. Sergio miraba a Gabriela de una manera no tan inocente, ya que esta tenía un short de cuadros y una blusa de tirantes que no dejaban mucho que imaginar, y eso a Benji no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Porqué no te sientas conmigo, princesa? – dijo Sergio jalando a Gabriela hasta el sofá y sentándola al lado de ella. Luego pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro de ella y prendió el televisor (como que atrevido el muchachito…)

Benji sólo miró a Gabriela con cara de reproche, se dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

-Te pasaste, Sergio- le reclamó Gabriela

-Le gustas…

-No lo sé – respondió Gabriela zafándose del brazo de Sergio.

-Es que yo no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy afirmando. Le gustas y al parecer él también te gusta a ti- dijo Sergio mostrando la rabia que tenía.

-Bueno, eso es algo que ambos debemos resolver, no te incumbe- le dijo Gaby con una cara de metralleta que no podía con ella (jajajajajaja)

-Si me importa, sabes por qué? Porque aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, tú me gustas y mucho

-Sergio, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Eres mi amigo, y esa es la forma en la que te he visto y te veré siempre.

Él no se iba a quedar con las ganas, y jaló a Gabriela forzándola a besarlo. Gabriela no correspondió el beso, lo que hizo que Sergio se separara después de unos segundos y tomara la mano de ella hasta el pecho de él.

-Ves lo que sucede cuando estoy cerca de ti?- Gabriela pudo sentir el ritmo cardíaco de Sergio, el cual estaba muy acelerado, por cierto.

Ella, a pesar de que estaba mal lo que le iba a decir, no podía permitir que Sergio llevara su relación de amistad a otro tipo de relación que probablemente no funcionaría. Tomó la mano de él, de igual forma en que él lo había hecho, y la colocó en su pecho.

-Lo siento, Sergio, pero a mí no me pasa nada.- Sergio se sorprendió al ver que el ritmo cardiaco de Gabriela era normal, cosa que lo hirió mucho además de sus palabras y decidió irse.

-Está bien, pero el idiota de Price, no va a quitarme algo que me pertenece- Sergio salió dejando a Gabriela adolorida por perder la amistad, pero al mismo tiempo, agradecida de que se haya aclarado todo y no seguir con el martirio que la torturaba todo el tiempo.

* * *

Olas!!! Um… creo q como decía Hector Lavoe "todo tiene su final, nada dura para siempre" así sucede con este fic… Se está terminando!! T_T

Gracias a todos los que han leído y a las que me han dejado reviews, se les aprecia de verdad n_n.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Los demás fantasmones, a excepción de Gabriela y Mariangel Chams, son creación mía.

Paz, amor y bendiciones!!

Katica&Katika.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Sayuri decidió visitar a Benji. Ella juraba que Gabriela era prima de Benji, por eso se preguntó porqué ella había sido tan indiferente con la "novia" de su primo.

-Benji, te esperan en la sala- dijo Gabriela asomada por la puerta del cuarto de éste.

-Quién?- preguntó Benji a la vez que detenía su rutina de abdominales.

-Tu novia- le dijo Gabriela con odio.

Benji notó esto último, y para vengarse de la visita de Sergio, hizo que Sayuri pasara a su habitación.

Gabriela estaba que cogía a la tal Sayuri y la tiraba de lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, sino fuera porque estaban en Alemania.

Para desahogarse, Gabriela llamó a su prima Mariangel.

-Qué tal, nenita? Cómo estás?

-Bien, y ese milagro? Con razón el temporal que está haciendo por acá… va a llover.

-Milagros que sólo yo hago- dijo Gabriela con tono cansado.

-Qué tienes?

-Ay nena, han pasado tantas cosas… si tú supieras.

-No te preocupes, tengo tiempo- contestó Mariangel con la misma energía de siempre.

Y Gabriela le contó a su prima lo acontecido en los últimos días, al mismo tiempo que Mariangel le contaba a ella el malentendido con Tom.

-Y entonces se supone que la novia de Benji está en tu casa- preguntó Mariangel después de un rato de conversación.

-Ujum, y la verdad es que me la imaginaba más bonita… en las fotos no se veía tan bien, pero es que en persona es peor!

-Tú si eres pesada, pobre muchacha…

-Ah! Ahora estás del lado de ella… Por otra parte, si Benji quiere guerra, guerra va a tener.

-Ay Dios! Muchacha, piensa bien las cosas, no vayas a cometer errores de los que después te puedas arrepentir.

-Yo sé, no soy tan tonta como parezco.

Las dos primas terminaron su conversación al mismo tiempo que Sayuri se despedía de Benji. Esta última miró a Gabriela y le dio un beso en la boca a Benji, el cual no estaba muy feliz de recibirlo, pero que ajá, le tocaba.

Cuando Benji cerró la puerta, Gabriela carraspeó un poco para que él notara que ella estaba ahí viéndolo todo.

-Y tú qué?- le preguntó Benji fastidiado por la actitud de ella.

-Nada, aquí dándome cuenta de muchas cosas- respondió Gabriela tomando un periódico viejo entre sus manos y abanicándose con él.

-Cuáles cosas si se puede saber?

-No sabía que entre tus gustos estaban las mujeres "llenitas", no, es que las mujeres llenitas son lindas, pero es que hay unas que la palabra "llenita" les queda chiquita.

-Ya vas a empezar…- dijo Benji retirándose a su cuarto – Además, Sayuri es como un angelito caído del cielo.

-Y no te aplastó? – preguntó Gabriela fingiendo sorpresa.

Benji le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero Gabriela le correspondió con una sonrisa fingida.

* * *

Tiempo después, los integrantes de la selección fueron convocados nuevamente para participar en un campeonato que se realizaría en Alemania (qué casualidad, no?). Y por allá se dirigió toda esa patota (cuando digo "patota" me refiero al combo de los jugadores) con sus respectivos amores. Claro, no podían faltar nuestras parejas protagonistas junto con todos sus líos amorosos.

El romance de Benji con Sayuri se regó como pólvora entre los jugadores de la selección, cosa que no les extrañó, ya que Gabriela dejó muy claro que entre ella y Benji no había absolutamente nada.

En uno de los partidos inaugurales, Sayuri se presentó después del final. Llegó sonriendo hasta donde estaba Benji, junto con Oliver, Tom, y Bruce. Los cuatro conocían a Sayuri porque estudiaron juntos en la secundaria. Como los comentarios de Bruce nunca pueden faltar en donde él se encuentre, al ver a Sayuri un poco más rellena de lo normal, dijo:

-Sayuri! Cómo estás?- la saludó con un beso en la mejilla- Pero como que te inflaron, no?

Los demás presentes, trataron de ignorar el comentario, pero a Tom se le escapó la risa y Oliver y Bruce se contagiaron. Benji también estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se suponía que quedaba mal porque era el "novio".

-A mi me parece que debemos llevar a Benji al oculista – intervino Tom, después de que Sayuri se fuera ignorando el comentario de Bruce – Porque realmente cambiar al bombonzote de Gaby, por una no tan cuidada Sayuri, eso es de preocuparse.

-Pues no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ni tampoco necesito un oculista- respondió Benji- además Sayuri…

-Se te nota a leguas que ni te interesa- interrumpió Oliver- para qué juegas con ella? Decídete de una vez por Gaby y listo! No veo porqué tanto inconveniente.

-Ay sí, claro, mira quién lo dice, al que le tuvieron que decir que era el fin del mundo para que aprovechara y se acercara a Patty- contestó Benji.

-Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas personas me han dicho eso…- suspiró Oliver, derrotado por la cruda verdad (jajajajaja)

Mientras los chicos hablaban, las mujeres se habían enfrascado en una charla noticiosa, en la que se pusieron al día de los pormenores de su vida. No pudo faltar uno que otro comentario acerca de la flojera de lavar los uniformes de sus maridos, o alguna queja acerca del arenero que dejaban cuando se acostaban en la cama, y cosas así (jajajajaja, créanme, tengo experiencia, no es fácil vivir con tres futbolistas en la casa).

Después de un rato, todos decidieron que sería bueno irse a un lugar más apropiado para charlar, y se fueron al departamento de Gabriela. Por cortesía de ésta última, sonó la música, y fue Sayuri la primera que jaló a Benji para que bailara con ella.

Sanae se dio cuenta de la cara de "fuchi" que puso Gabriela al verlos bailar y se acercó a ella.

-Te afecta, cierto?- preguntó Sanae en voz baja para que sólo Gabriela pudiera escucharla.

-Qué cosa? – preguntó Gabriela indiferente.

-No te hagas, bien sabes de qué estoy hablando.

-A mi me parece que hacen una buena pareja- respondió Gabriela dándole una probada al trago que tenía entre sus manos.

-Sabes muy bien que no. Yo creo que ustedes están haciendo ridiculeces con tal de olvidar que se gustan. Si te puedes dar cuenta, Benji tiene una cara de SOS que no puede con ella. Yo creo que la única que se siente contenta así él tenga la cara que tenga es Sayuri.

-Sí, pero qué puedo hacer yo? Él es el que toma las decisiones en su vida, yo no influyo en ellas, y si él quiere estar con Sayuri, pues que esté.

-Niña tonta, no ves que a Benji tú lo puedes controlar fácilmente. Él te quiere, y sé que si tú se lo pides, él estará contigo el resto de tu vida.

-Si, Sanae, eso lo tengo claro, pero es que yo tengo mi orgullo, y yo no voy a estar detrás de él como si eso dependiera de mí. Si él me quiere, pues que me busque.

-Y ese es el feminismo que no nos deja ser feliz. – Sanae se retiró porque Oliver la llamó para que bailaran.

Gabriela se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Sanae. Y qué tal que él estuviera jugando con ella, y realmente quisiera a Sayuri? No, ella tenía que jugar su última carta… Una carta con nombre propio.

--------

Olas!!! Bueno, como se podrán dar cuenta, y a petición de una lectora (gracias Adriana!) creo que me retracto y seguiré el fic un poco más de la cuenta… Así que alégrense y no dejen de leer!! Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews, las tengo presentes siempre!

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi.

Los demás personajes son creados por mí.

Paz, Amor y Bendiciones!

Katica&Katika


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Después de mucho pensarlo, Gabriela decidió llamar a Sergio. Para qué tal locura? Simple y sencillamente para estar segura de sus sentimientos hacia Benji y comprobar los de él hacia ella. Seguramente pensarán, bueno esta vieja está loca y todo lo demás, pero es que a veces las dudas nos enceguecen, al igual que el amor, y no nos dejan ver más allá de lo permitido.

Así, pues, Gabriela y Sergio se citaron en un café para hablar. Ella tenía que poner en marcha su plan, pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que los sentimientos de Sergio no iban a ser los mismos.

-Bueno aquí estoy, para qué me quieres? – preguntó con brusquedad Sergio, después de haber pedido dos cafés.

-Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido en mi departamento. Realmente no estaba pensando las cosas y por eso quise hablar contigo.

-Y eso qué significa?

-Significa que quiero que avancemos en nuestra relación… es decir, llevarla a "otro nivel"

-Mira, Gabriela, yo no vine para que juegues conmigo, ok? Si vine fue porque pensé que querías hablar algo importante.

-Pero te estoy hablando en serio! – Gabriela se sentía ofendida.

-Sí, yo también. Y qué pena, pero es que cuando yo te busqué, tú me rechazaste, y esta vez soy yo el que te dice que no, porque lo pensé bien y me di cuenta que no vale la pena insistir, sabiendo que te mueres por el Price y que son mínimas las posibilidades de que sientas algo por mí.

Sergio se puso de pie y se fue, dando por terminada la charla. El plan de Gabriela se había ido abajo… pero aún quedaba una remota posibilidad.

Y bien remota que estaba porque aunque Alejandro Díaz estaba "al otro lado del charco", ella iba a hacer lo posible para que él le ayudara a llevar a cabo la operación "descubriendo el amor que hay en ti y en mi" (jajajajajaja)

Gabriela regresó al departamento y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Sayuri. La individua esa, al ver a Gabriela, le gritó a Benji:

-Mi amor, ya llegó tu prima!

-Qué qué? Gabriela estaba que la cogía por los pelos y la arrastraba medio kilómetro desnuda.

Benji salió del cuarto tan blanco como un papel, y Gabriela al verlo lo agarró por el brazo y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Me quieres explicar porqué changos le dijiste que soy tu prima?- (Gaby, estás viendo mucho los Simpson…)

-…

-Bien, pues qué pena pero le voy a decir toda la verdad. La pobre gorda está allá sentada sin saber nada… eres un idiota! – Gabriela estaba histérica. Iba saliendo de la cocina dispuesta a decirle todo a Sayuri, pero Benji la agarró y la recostó contra la nevera dejándola inmóvil.

-Suéltame!- Gabriela hacia un vano esfuerzo por zafarse de las manos de Benji

-No le vas a decir nada y punto!

-Pues que sí le digo, porque todo este tiempo me has estado viendo la cara…- pero Gabriela no pudo finalizar porque el llanto se lo impedía. Después de respirar profundo, continuó – Ya van dos veces Benji Price, que me mientes. Y después vienes a mí preguntándome qué fue lo que salió mal.

Ante el comentario, Benji la soltó y la abrazó, pero esta vez ella aprovechó, se soltó y le dio una bofetada.

Sayuri al escuchar el escándalo se dirigió a la cocina, pero cuando llegó ya Gabriela iba saliendo bañada en lágrimas. Esta última salió dando un portazo, preguntándose qué rayos había hecho para merecer todo ese dolor que tanto le causaba el amarlo…

------------------

Gabriela llegó a un bar. Necesitaba despejarse del ambiente tensionante que se vivía en su departamento, y sin quererlo, se le vino a la memoria el recuerdo del beso que Benji le dio. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pero ya era hora de decidir qué hacer con su vida.

De pronto comenzó a sonar la música. La canción hizo que Gabriela la comparara con su realidad. La conocía perfectamente, pues escuchaba música de los años 50 en adelante y la que sonaba era más o menos de la década de los 70's u 80's.

_Midnight, gettin' uptight. Where are you? _

_(E__s medianoche y yo buscándote por todas partes)_

_You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two_

_(Tú dices que te ibas a encontrar conmigo, pero son la dos menos cuarto)_

_I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you._

_(Sé que me dejaste plantada, pero aún te ando buscando)_

_Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town._

_(Oye Jack, es un hecho de que se han juntado a conversar)_

_I turn my back and you're messin' around._

_(Me doy media vuelta y tú te pones a boludear)_

_I'm not really jealous; don't like lookin' like a clown._

_(No estoy celosa pero no me gusta quedar como un payaso)_

_I think of you ev'ry night and day._

_(Pienso en tí todo el día y toda la noche)_

_You took my heart, and you took my pride away._

_(Robaste mi corazón y también robaste mi orgullo)_

_I hate myself for loving you ._

_(Me odio a mí misma por amarte)_

_Can't break free from the the things that you do._

_(__no me puedo liberar de las cosas que tú me haces)_

_I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why_

_(me quiero ir pero regreso a tí, y es por eso que)_

_I hate myself for loving you ._

_(__me odio a mí misma por amarte)_

_Daylight, spent the night without you._

_(__Durante todo el día hasta la noche sin ti)_

_But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do._

_(__pero he estado soñando con el amor que me das)_

_I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through._

_(__no me enojaré por todo el infierno que me haces vivir)_

_Hey, man, bet you can treat me right._

_(__Oye, mejor que me trates bien)_

_You just don't know what you was missin' last night._

_(__tú no sabes de lo que te perdiste la noche pasada)_

_I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite._

_(quiero verte mendigar, decir olvídalo, solamente por despecho)_

_// I hate myself for loving you ._

_(__Me odio a mí misma por amarte)_

_Can't break free from the the things that you do._

_(__no me puedo liberar de las cosas que tú me haces)_

_I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why_

_(__me quiero ir pero regreso a tí, y es por eso que)_

_I hate myself for loving you._

_(__me odio a mí misma por amarte)// (Bis)_

La canción terminó al mismo tiempo que Gabriela terminaba su primer trago. Pidió otro, creyendo que el alcohol ayudaría a solucionar sus problemas, pero se equivocó al darse cuenta que cuanto más bebía, más se acordaba de él. Sin embargo, siguió tomando hasta perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

----------------

Mariangel debía viajar para cubrir una noticia en Israel. Ella no estaba muy contenta porque en el noticiero la habían transferido a la sección de noticias internacionales, y la habían encargado de transmitir una noticia en vivo desde una mezquita en Israel.

-Y ahora debo decírselo a Tom… se va a molestar; precisamente para el día de nuestro aniversario me toca viajar- Mariangel iba caminando por una calle parisiense rumbo a su casa.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros más, llegó al edificio y entró a su departamento.

Tom estaba leyendo el periódico del día y al verla entrar la saludó efusivamente.

-Hola amor, cómo te fue?- preguntó él con una gran sonrisa

-Mal…

-Y eso porqué?- Tom había empezado a preocuparse por el tono con el que hablaba Mariangel.

-No quisiera decírtelo, pero me toca viajar.

-Y a dónde?

-Adivina…

-…

-A Israel. Tengo que cubrir una noticia en vivo desde allá, y lo peor de todo es que me iré la próxima semana y no estaremos juntos en nuestro día.

A Tom no le hizo gracia el asunto, pero para no hacer sentir peor a Mariangel, decidió darle importancia, pero no mucha.

-Y yo que para ese día te tenía muchas sorpresas…- dijo Tom fingiendo una extremada tristeza.

Mariangel suspiró, sabiendo que era deber de ella cumplir con su trabajo, aunque seguía reprochando la situación.

Luego de charlar un rato, ambos se fueron a dormir (si, como no!) y a esperar lo que el mañana les traía.

-----------------

Por otra parte, Gabriela había bebido hasta más no poder y estaba completamente ebria. Era tarde, se le había pasado el tiempo y ya hacía un buen rato que había oscurecido. Benji estaba preocupado en casa, era raro que Gabriela no llegara y él ya estaba pensando en llamar a Medicina Legal a ver si la reportaban (qué trágico!); pero primero decidió llamar a su celular.

-Buzón de mensajes… a partir de este momento su llamada será cobr…

Benji colgó. Era el 7º intento y Gabriela no contestaba. Ella estaba buscando su celular en el bolso pero no lo encontraba con el enredo de maquillajes que tenía.

-Dónde se habrá metido esta mujer… cuando se fue estaba furiosa… Será qué no llegará a dormir?... y si se va con el tal Sergio?.

Al pensar esto último, a Benji le dio coraje y se fue a buscar a Gabriela. Que en dónde la iba a buscar? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero no permitiría que Sergio se le acercara ni siquiera un milímetro a ella, o la guerra ya tendría un vencedor…

-------------

Olas!! Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí está! El 8º capítulo!

Quiero agradecer, nuevamente, a Adriana y Melissa por sus reviews… con los últimos q me dejaron pude reírme un buen rato. =)

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi.

Gabriela y Mariangel Chams, así como Sayuri y Sergio, son propiedad de esta loca, que se despide deseándoles paz, amor y bendiciones.

Katica&Katika


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Mientras iba manejando su auto, Benji le marcaba a Gabriela para ver si había una oportunidad de que le contestara. Por su parte, Gabriela seguía buscando el celular, pero con el mareo que tenía encima, ni siquiera lo podía ver. Así que vacío todo su bolso en la mesa y contestó por fin la enésima llamada que Benji le hacía.

-Aló?- preguntó ella medio confundida.

-Gaby?- preguntó Benji preocupado por el tono de ella.

-Sí, qué pasa?

-Dónde estás? Porqué no me llamaste, no regresaste a casa, y yo ya estaba empezando a preocuparme…

-Ah! Eres tú!- dijo Gabriela sarcásticamente

-Sí, esperabas la llamada de alguien más?- Benji estaba empezando a ofuscarse.

-No… no realmente, y qué quieres, primito?

-Ya olvida eso, mejor dime dónde estás y llego a buscarte.

-No, no te preocupes yo tomo un taxi.

A esas alturas de la vida, Benji no iba a discutir con Gabriela si la buscaba o no, porque lo más seguro sería que ella se rebeldizara y se fuera para otra parte.

-Sí, pero dime dónde estás- preguntó Benji más calmado.

-Estoy en un bar que se llama… eh… Señor, cómo se llama este bar?- preguntó Gabriela al barman.

Al fondo Benji, logró escuchar una voz que decía: Se llama Reencuentro's, señorita.

Inmediatamente, cambió el curso del carro y se dirigió al bar que ya conocía porque había llegado allí varias veces con los compañeros del Hamburgo.

Al llegar encontró a Gabriela tratando de meter sus maquillajes en el bolso.

-Llegaste!- Ella se levantó y lo abrazó al verlo llegar. Benji se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado ebria como para sostenerse por sí sola, y la ayudó a llegar al carro.

-Porqué tenías que hacer todo esto?- preguntó Benji cuando iban camino al departamento.

-Porqué tenía que embriagarme? Porque lo necesitaba, porque estoy deshecha, y porque se me antojó- respondió Gabriela sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y deshecha porqué?

-Todavía lo preguntas? Crees que a mí me hace gracia el verte con tu noviecita de arriba para abajo y, entonces yo qué? Nada, me toca aguantarme y tragarme el orgullo y todo ese montón de tonterías…

Benji estacionó el auto cerca de un parqueadero y lo apagó. Luego continuó con la conversación.

-Y qué hay de Sergio?

-Sergio era sólo mi amigo… ya ni siquiera puedo decir eso… el día que lo conociste, el me dijo que yo le gustaba y yo lo rechacé por pensar en otras cosas…

-En otras cosas o en otras personas?

-Cómo sea, de igual forma tú me entiendes.

Benji se acercó a Gabriela y la besó. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y correspondió el beso, que se fue haciendo más candente conforme pasaban los minutos, cosa que hizo que ella pusiera un stop. Después de todo, y sin ejecutar el plan, Gabriela se estaba dando cuenta de lo que Benji sentía por ella, aunque él no se lo hubiera dicho.

Benji retomó la marcha y llegaron al departamento. Al fin había descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos de Gabriela y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a herirla.

Él llevó a Gabriela a su habitación y la acostó en la cama. Gabriela sólo lo observaba y le causaba gracia el verlo como un padre cuida a su hija. O como un esposo cuida a su esposa…

-No me ayudas a desvestirme?- bromeó Gabriela, quien luego se pudo reír un buen rato con el sonrojo de Benji.

-Así estarás bien… que descanses- y Benji se fue a su habitación.

Como a la medianoche, Gabriela se despertó y llegó a la habitación de Benji. Lo observó por unos minutos, y no aguantó la tentación y se metió bajo sus sabanas hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo.

Benji se despertó sobresaltado y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Qué haces?- preguntó él

-Puedes ayudar a una amiguita que tiene frío?- dijo Gabriela con fingida inocencia.

Benji sonrió y ambos se quedaron abrazados hasta el amanecer.

------------

Mariangel se había despedido de Tom en el aeropuerto. En pocas horas estaría en Israel para su reportaje. Tom había olvidado lo que era despedirse de Mariangel; era cierto que lo había hecho muchas veces, pero sentía que esta despedida era diferente… si no fuera porque tenía entrenamientos, la hubiera acompañado.

Ella llegó y se alojó en el hotel indicado. Le iba a costar un poco relacionarse debido al idioma, pero estaba haciendo lo posible por verle el lado bueno al viaje.

Luego de varios reportes acerca de lugares históricos, cultura israelí y demás, a Mariangel le tocaba tratar el centro del reportaje: la guerra contra Palestina.

Estaba transmitiendo en vivo, desde la Franja de Gaza en la que habían muchos niños lanzando piedras a los bulldozers (tanques de guerra utilizados por los palestinos para disparar a los israelíes). Se había desatado un verdadero combate entre los jovencitos israelíes y los bulldozers. Los hombres que guiaban a Mariangel y su equipo periodístico trataron de buscarles resguardo, pero era muy tarde. Sólo les quedaba ocultarse detrás de algunas piedras. Cuando cesaron por unos instantes los ataques, el grupo en el que Mariangel se encontraba salieron de detrás de las piedras y corrieron hasta una de las camionetas en las que habían llegado. Mariangel trató de correr lo más que pudo, pero uno de los bulldozers creyó haber visto a un niño y disparó…

Tom que estaba viendo todo el reportaje se quedó de una pieza al ver que el camarógrafo lanzó la cámara para ayudar a Mariangel que se desangraba en el piso.

Tom no lo pensó dos veces, fue al aeropuerto y compró un boleto para el primer vuelo a Israel.

Qué sería de él sin Mariangel? Era algo que no quería pensar, pero en su mente se revivía una y otra vez el momento en que ella es alcanzada por el proyectil.

En Israel, Mariangel se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Las heridas eran de gravedad y los médicos luchaban por salvarle la vida.

Mientras agonizaba, Mariangel sentía que levitaba. Iba caminando por un sendero y se repetía a sí misma: "No sigas la luz al final del túnel". Pero contrario a lo que decía, seguía caminando hasta llegar al final del sendero en donde la esperaba Tom junto con una pequeña niña. Pudo reconocer a la niña, era ella cuando pequeña, pero Tom parecía no verla. Ella fue acercándose más a Tom y justo cuando el tomaba su mano, un gran abismo se abrió ante sus pies separándola de Tom y de la niña que estaba a su lado. Al sentirse caer, Mariangel buscó desesperadamente algo de donde agarrarse y cuando lo encontró, abrió los ojos y estaba en el hospital.

Había despertado después de tres días de inconsciencia y Tom estaba a su lado hecho un mar de lágrimas. Él había logrado un permiso en el equipo para poder estar junto a Mariangel y al verla despertar, pareció como si todos sus males se hubieran ido y sonrió de tal manera que Mariangel comenzó a llorar al recordar la pesadilla que había experimentado. Aún seguía preguntándose qué sería de ella si no tuviera a Tom.

-----------

Olas!! Bueno, este capítulo es melodramaticursi, espero que les guste =)

Le agradezco a todas las personas que leen mi fic… no crei q llegaran a leerlo "al otro lado del charco" jejejejejeje. Gracias, de veras.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Los demás personajes de la historia, son creación mía.

Paz, Amor y Bendiciones.

Katica&Katika.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Ya había amanecido y ninguno de los dos se despertaba. Gabriela no tenía ánimos ni para cambiar de posición por el dolor de cabeza que la estaba atacando, y Benji disfrutaba tenerla cerca. Después de que Gabriela volviera a caer en un profundo sueño, Benji salió de la cama con cuidado y se preparó para irse a entrenar. Le gustaba verla dormir, era tan diferente… tan… quieta (jajajajajajajaja).

Llegó al campamento del Bayern Munich y se encontró con la mirada furiosa del entrenador y con las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros. Él se dirigió a los camerinos y allí encontró lo último que esperaba ver: Sayuri había adornado el camerino con globos de colores y flores, además de colocar un cartel que decía: "FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, AMORCITO!" Según Sayuri, Benji y ella estaban cumpliendo su primer mes de novios.

Obviamente a Benji no le hizo gracia el "detalle" de su novia, y furioso, la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un lugar más privado para hablar.

-Estás loca? Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto, Sayuri? Sabes el problema en el que me acabas de meter?

-Lo siento, amor, pero es que yo quería darte una sorpresa- decía ella con una cara de ballena enganchada en un arpón (jajajajaja).

Benji suspiró. El haber ilusionado a Sayuri fue un gran error, sobre todo ahora que las cosas le estaban funcionando con Gabriela.

-Mira Sayuri, tú y yo debemos hablar bien, porque hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte, pero ahora mismo tengo que entrenar y no puedo atenderte.

-Ok, llegó hoy a tu departamento, después del entrenamiento- Sayuri se despidió dándole un beso a Benji y sin dejarlo replicar para que no llegara al departamento.

-Pero Sayuri…

-Adiós.

Ahora venía lo bueno… enfrentar el regaño del entrenador.

* * *

Gabriela, por su parte, y contrario a lo que esperaba, había amanecido de muy buen humor. Estaba preparando la cena (ella? En la cocina???), quería que las cosas marcharan bien con Benji, sobre todo ahora que se estaban aclarando. Después de preparar comida japonesa (para variar), se dedicó a arreglarse y esperarlo.

Decidió colocarse el vestido negro con el que conoció a Benji. No era que ese vestido fuera para la ocasión, sino que le traía buenos recuerdos. Se arregló el cabello de tal forma que se hizo un moño enrollado que le recogía todo el cabello, aunque dejó alguno que otro flequillo en su frente.

Luego de maquillarse tenuemente, se sentó a esperarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, sonó el timbre.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Gabriela se miró al espejo y abrió. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver a la muérgana de la Sayuri, toda vestida elegantemente y pasando con imponencia a la sala.

-Y Benji dónde está?- le preguntó a Gabriela.

-No lo sé, aún no ha llegado- respondió Gabriela sabiendo que todo se había arruinado.

-Y porqué? Si él me dijo que estaría esperando por mí

Gabriela ocultó toda la rabia que tenía. Quería sacar a patadas a la ñoña esa, y ganas no le faltaban, pero no podía arruinar su vestido (jajajajaja).

-Y tú a quién esperas?- preguntó Sayuri al ver la elegancia de Gabriela.

-A Benji- respondió con una sed de venganza en su interior.

-Ah sí? También tenías planes con tu primo hoy?

-Mi primo? Qué pena, pero Benji no es mi primo, es mi esposo, y si quieres te muestro mi anillo.

Sayuri no le dio importancia, pero tuvo en cuenta lo del anillo. Miraría si Benji lo llevaba puesto.

-Segura que es tu esposo? No te lo estarás inventando?

-Nop, tenemos un buen tiempo de casados.

-Am, y porqué el me pidió ser su novia? (mentirosa)

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros nos casamos, pero queríamos probar cuán fuerte era nuestro amor, así que él buscó a alguien pasajero y yo también… pero ya nos dimos cuenta de que sí es lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar juntos, el resto de nuestras vidas.

Cuando Gabriela terminó de decir eso, la puerta se abrió y apareció el susodicho de quien hablaban. Él las miró confundido, pero fue Gabriela quien reaccionó primero, se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz en la boca a modo de saludo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, amor… Te preparé tu cena favorita.

-Ah sí? Y ese milagro?- Él realmente estaba nervioso, se le notaba.

-Para que te des cuenta que cualquier día es ideal para cenar juntos.

En ese momento intervino Sayuri que estaba boquiabierta por todo lo que Benji le había ocultado.

-Disculpen por interrumpir su amena charla, pero les recuerdo que estoy presente y me deben una explicación.

-Te dije que en la casa no, pero no me quisiste escuchar. Gaby, me dejas un momento a solas con Sayuri? Necesito aclarar muchas cosas con ella.

Gabriela alzó los ojos y se fue a su habitación.

Sayuri continuó.

-Me puedes decir porqué jugaste conmigo sabiendo todo lo que yo sentía por ti?

-A ver, primero que todo, te debo una disculpa y te la pido desde ahora; sin embargo, si mal no recuerdo, en ningún momento te pedí que tuviéramos una relación ni tampoco te confirmé que la teníamos. Cada vez que intentaba aclarar todo contigo, tú sólo me callabas y no me dejabas decirte nada.

-Ahora la culpable soy yo… qué bien- dijo Sayuri en un intento por no llorar.

Gabriela que estaba en la habitación, escuchaba perfectamente lo que ambos charlaban. Le dio un poco de pena la gorda, pero no podía hacer nada. A ella le gustaba mucho Benji y no estaba dispuesta a cedérselo a nadie, a menos que él quisiera.

En ese momento se escuchaba la voz de Benji decirle a Sayuri que lo sentía y que no quería herirla, pero lo mejor era que dieran por terminado aquello que nunca existió.

----------------

Mariangel le seguía reprochando a Tom el hecho de que no le hubiera avisado a Gabriela lo del accidente.

-Me haces el favor y la llamas. Gabriela se va a enojar por no haberle dicho nada.

-Ya la llamo, no te preocupes. Ahora sólo quiero que descanses, sí?

-Está bien-Mariangel suspiró. No era que hubiera menos riesgo que cuando llegó al hospital, sino que ahora estaba consciente y era más fácil tratar las heridas.

Tom se dirigió al teléfono y llamó a Gabriela. Ésta todavía estaba metida en el cuarto porque la gorda no se quería ir.

-Aló?- contestó Gabriela.

-Hola Gaby, cómo estás??

-Muy bien y tú?

-Bien, pero no tan bien.

-Qué pasó?

-Bueno, espero que no te alarmes, pero tengo a Mariangel en el hospital.

-Qué? Porqué?

-No sé si ella te comentó que iría a hacer un reportaje en Israel.

-En una de sus tantas llamadas me mencionó algo…

-Ok, entonces nosotros estamos aquí porque en uno de los reportes, Mariangel quedó en medio de un fuego cruzado en la Franja de Gaza y le dispararon.

-Qué? Y porqué no me habías avisado? Cómo está ella?

-Mariangel tuvo, o tiene, graves heridas; estuvo tres días inconsciente, pero tranquila que ya está mejor. Te manda muchos saludos y que te relajes que pronto te estará visitando.

-Y me lo dices con esa tranquilidad, Tom Misaki? No, realmente es el colmo. Hace tres días que pasó eso y hasta ahora te dignas a llamarme.

-Nena, discúlpame, tú crees que como estaba Mari yo tenía cabeza para llamarte? Sé que tú eres en estos momentos su familia más cercana, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de llamar.

-Ok, te entiendo. Están en Israel, cierto?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces dile a Mariangel que se recupere pronto, que la quiero muchísimo y que no sé cómo haga pero iré a visitarla.

-Listo. Cuídate y me saludas a Benji.

-Jum, ok.

-Y porqué "jum"?

-Ay, por muchas cosas que tendré que contarte algún día. Bueno ahora sí adiós, cuídense y me llamas cualquier cosa.

-Ok, adiós.

Tom colgó.

Mariangel lo observaba y a través de la mirada le preguntó qué era lo que Gabriela le había dicho.

-Casi le da un ataque cuando le dije- se burlaba Tom- nada más le faltó meter la mano por el teléfono y ahorcarme.

-Y te lo hubieras merecido- respondió Mariangel.

-Gracias por nada, oíste- dijo Tom fingiendo enojo.

Tom no había terminado de hablar cuando Mariangel se había puesto blanca como un papel y se desmayó. Enseguida corrió y llamó al doctor, quien lo sacó de la habitación para examinar a Mariangel.

Él temía lo peor, pero había que esperar lo que el médico comunicara.

----------------

Luego de que Sayuri se fuera prometiendo que las cosas no se iban a quedar así, Gabriela salió de la habitación con un tanto de preocupación en su rostro. Benji lo notó y le preguntó qué era lo que la tenía así.

-Mariangel está en un hospital de Israel porque le dispararon, y aunque Tom me dijo que estaba mejor, hay algo que me dice que no es así. Yo tengo miedo de que algo le pase porque ella es una de mis responsabilidades, y si algo le llega a pasar yo me muero- Gabriela estaba reprimiendo más de una lágrima mientras hablaba.

Benji le conmovió verla tan tierna e indefensa y la abrazó para tratar de consolarla.

-No te preocupes, que ella va a estar bien. Haremos lo posible por ir a visitarla. Ahora dime una cosa, por qué estás tan elegante?

Gabriela sonrió levemente. Se había olvidado por completo de sus planes con la noticia de Mariangel.

-Yo quería que cenáramos juntos y por eso estaba vestida así. Pero ni creas que eso va a pasar.

-Y por qué no?- Benji había empezado a confundirse otra vez.

-Primero, porque no se me ha olvidado que le dijiste a Sayuri que yo era tu prima…

-Tanto te dolió eso?- preguntó Benji interrumpiendo a Gabriela. Ella ignoró la pregunta y continuó.

-Segundo, porque le pediste que fuera tu novia

-Pero si yo no…

-Y tercero- ahora Gabriela era quien interrumpía a Benji- por enviarme a la habitación como si hubieras mandado a un perro al patio.

-Ya estás tú inventándote lo que no ha pasado- dijo Benji con algo de fastidio.

-Yo no estoy inventándome nada- Gabriela se puso de pie- Voy a desvestirme.

Benji la jaló por un brazo y la sentó otra vez.

-Sabes una cosa? Por un momento pensé que la forma como me recibiste hoy cuando llegué, iba a ser siempre así. Pero luego me di cuenta de que debe haber un tercero para que entre los dos surja así sea un poquito de cariño.

Gabriela no dijo nada, volvió a ponerse de pie y se encerró en su habitación. Benji no insistiría más. Si quería lograr algo con ella, debía llevar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Más tarde escuchó a Gabriela cantar en la ducha de su habitación una de las canciones de Laura Paussini.

_Ella quien es que te dará  
en que es mejor que yo, estoy buscando las razones  
aunque algunas veces no hay razón  
yo por ti, tu por mí  
las cosas no nos fueron bien aun siendo así  
y una vida entera a mi no me vale  
porque no se viven dos historias iguales  
con los ojos me lo dices no hables  
no vas a olvidarme_

Por un momento estuvo tentado de entrar al baño y besarla completa, pero se contuvo para escuchar el mensaje que Gabriela le enviaba a través de la canción.

_es difícil para mi intentar vivir y sonreír  
sin abandonarme a la añoranza,  
sin saber a donde voy sin ti,  
yo por ti, tu por mi  
ya no es la hora de hablarlo ahora o tal vez si  
porque una vida entera a mi no me vale  
porque no se viven dos amores iguales  
recordar tu voz pensar en tu nombre sin desmoronarme  
y una vida entera a mi no me vale  
porque no se viven dos historias iguales  
cada día cada vez cada instante no vas a olvidarme, no voy a olvidarte_

Después de todo, Gaby no cantaba tan mal. Benji se recostó en la cama de ella y al son de la suave voz en la ducha (jajajajaja) se durmió, pensando que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

_Ella quien es, que te dará,  
en que es mejor que yo  
estoy buscando las razones,  
ya no es la hora de hablarlo ahora o tal vez si  
porque una vida entera a mi no me vale  
porque no se viven dos historias iguales,  
cuanto sol te puede dar sin quemarte,  
sin atravesarte,  
y una vida entera a mi no me vale  
no sabré olvidarme del más simple detalle,  
de tus ojos que me dicen ya sabes,  
que jamás se viven dos historias iguales.  
Dos historias iguales._

_-------------_

Olas!!! Bueno, quién creyera que este fic tendría capítulo 10? Y yo que pensaba terminarlo antes n_n.

Um, dos cosas: primero gracias a todos los lectores en especial a Adri y a Melissa q se q siempre están pendientes. Un anuncio para Adri: cuando dejes un review, porfa, revisa más tarde porque siempre vas a encontrar una respuesta a lo que me escribas.

Lo segundo es que en capítulos anteriores, creo que en el 8, la canción que Gaby escucha se llama "I hate myself for loving you" de Joan Jett. Y la de ahora se llama "Dos historias iguales" de Laura Paussini.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi. Los demás son de mi propiedad.

Paz, amor y bendiciones

Katica&Katika


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Cuando Benji despertó se encontraba en el cuarto de Gabriela. Era temprano, y el sol se filtraba a través de la ventana hasta llegar directamente a la cama. Al parecer Gabriela no estaba porque se notaba que hacía rato se había despertado o no había dormido allí.

Benji llegó a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Al mirar el refrigerador vio una nota pegada que decía:

"_Benji, qué pena no haberte podido avisar antes, pero me fui a Israel. Mariangel está peor. Tom me llamó a medianoche diciéndome que no sabía qué hacer y el pobre está por allá solo aguantándose toda esta situación. Compré el boleto con lo que tenía ahorrado. Espero que no te molestes._

_Ah! Y si no sabes cómo hacer con las comidas, puedes llamar a Sayuri para que te cocine… Está bien, era una broma…_

_Adiós y cuídate…_

_Gaby"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Benji le marcó a Gabriela a su celular pero estaba apagado. Optó por llamar a Tom, y esta vez sí tuvo respuesta.

-Hola?

-Hola Tom, cómo estás?

-Cómo se supone que debería estar?

-De verdad que lo lamento. Cómo ha seguido Mariangel?

-Está en UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos). Estoy muy preocupado porque yo la veo mal.

-No te preocupes, de seguro que se va a poner mejor.

-Ojalá. Y a qué se debe el milagro de que el señor Price se digne a llamarme?

-Te llamo para saber de Gabriela. Se supone que salió hace un rato para Israel y la estoy llamando pero su teléfono está apagado.

-En serio se vino? No sabes cuánto respeto le tengo a tu mujer.

-Ojalá fuera mi mujer, pero como sabrás, no lo es.

-Así de mal están?

-Sí y no. Sí porque si no peleamos por una cosa, peleamos por otra. Y no porque últimamente hemos tenido ciertas situaciones que me hacen pensar que podríamos intentarlo.

-Pero como ella es así como Dios la hizo, se niega a aceptar que deben estar juntos.

-Algo así. Pero dime, sabes algo de ella?

-Lo último que hablamos cuando la llamé fue que Mariangel estaba mal y ella me dijo que se venía para acá. Pero no creí que fuera en serio. De igual forma si ella llega, yo te aviso para que te relajes.

-Gracias; espero que Mariangel se recupere pronto.

-Gracias, adiós.

-Adiós.

Benji colgó y miró a su alrededor. Todo era tan solitario que se sintió mal estando allí y decidió arreglarse e irse para el campamento. No era que las cosas por allá fueran excelentemente, pero al menos podía charlar con sus compañeros de equipo.

Y mientras Benji iba camino al campamento, Gabriela se bajaba del avión en el aeropuerto israelí.

-Y ahora cómo hago si ni siquiera sé hablar israelí?- se dijo a sí misma. Afortunadamente, en el aeropuerto pudo comprar un mini-diccionario en Israel. Y digo "mini" porque sólo estaban las palabras más importantes, entre ellas "hospital".

Gabriela llamó a un taxi torpemente y se montó en él tratando de decir la frase "yo quiero ir al hospital" o por lo menos "ir al hospital". El conductor al ver la ignorancia de idioma, se reía por lo bajo para no hacer sentir mal a Gabriela.

-Yo… querer… ir… al… hospital- repetía Gabriela incesantemente mientras el conductor miraba por el retrovisor a la chica.

El taxi la llevó a la puerta del hospital y Gabriela pagó y se despidió del conductor dando un "gracias" israelí.

Antes de irse, el conductor le gritó por la ventana: "Contaste con suerte que yo también hablo tu idioma!"

------------------

Tom esperaba ansioso el dictamen del médico. Era raro que no le hubieran dicho nada, ni porqué trasladaron a Mariangel a UCI, ni qué expectativas se tenían.

Tenía las manos sudorosas y se las estaba frotando justo cuando el médico llamó su nombre y le pidió que se acercara.

-Señor Misaki, la situación no es la mejor, pero hay dos noticias: una buena y una mala- empezó el doctor.

-Quiero escuchar primero la buena- Tom estaba a punto de un colapso.

-Bien, la primera es que se pudo comprobar que su esposa está esperando un bebé.

-Qué?- Tom no se la creía. O bueno, si se la creía, era imposible que tantas noches de "pasión" (jajajaja, q mala soy!) no surtieran efecto- Y cuál es la mala? No me diga que uno de los dos tiene que morir…

-No, pero la mala noticia es que debido a los medicamentos administrados y a la pérdida de sangre en el atentado, hay riesgo de aborto, por lo que estamos tratando a su esposa urgentemente para salvarla a ella y, obviamente, al bebé.

-Y esa fue la causa del desmayo de hace rato?

-Puede decirse que sí. Y ahora con permiso, le avisaré si algo nuevo sucede.

-Podría verla? Ella está enterada de esto?

-No, no está enterada, pero puede pasar a verla cuando se le terminen de hacer los exámenes.

-Ok, gracias.

Tom se sentó de nuevo y se recostó a la pared que estaba detrás del asiento. Era increíble cómo su vida había dado muchos giros en menos de pocos días. Ahora estaba a punto de ser padre, con el riesgo de no serlo; estaba nervioso por el futuro que le esperaba. Estarían Mariangel y su bebé a su lado? O simplemente acabaría solo? O con uno de los dos? Esperaba que la primera opción fuera la correcta.

Mientras rogaba porque fuera la primera opción de las tres anteriormente mencionadas la que se cumpliera, Gabriela entró al hospital y lo vio como un zombie. Inmediatamente se acercó a él y lo movió haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Gaby!- Tom se puso de pie y la abrazó.

-Hola Tom! Cómo estás? Pareces un muerto viviente…

-Soy un muerto viviente- bromeó Tom.

-Y Mari? Cómo sigue?

-Es una larga historia… estoy nervioso pero muy emocionado… ni te imaginas.

-Bueno, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Resulta que Mariangel está recibiendo tratamiento. El médico me dijo que no todo estaba bien, pero siento que aún se puede seguir luchando, sobre todo por una razón…

-Pero no le pongas drama, suficiente tiene con que me lo estés contando en un hospital…

-Mari está esperando un bebé!-dijo Tom con las lágrimas a punto de salirse.

-Ah!! No te lo puedo creer! Vas a ser papá! Voy a ser tía!- Gabriela lo abrazó en medio del escándalo. Pronto se pudo dar cuenta que Tom necesitaba de un apoyo, era difícil estar solo y lo mejor era que de pronto esa noticia le había devuelto un poco la ilusión.

-Pero hay algo más… y no es bueno- continuó él.

-No me digas que alguno se tiene que morir…

Tom sonrió.

-Lo mismo le dije yo al doctor, pero no, no es eso. El problema está en que como no se supo a tiempo lo del bebé, algunas drogas han hecho daño y hay un riesgo de aborto. Por eso la tienen en control permanente y ahora le están haciendo unos exámenes.

-Bueno, pero hay que ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo. Vas a ver que el pequeño Tommy y Mariangel van a estar bien.

-El pequeño Tommy?

-Si!!! O la pequeña Tomasita. Jajajajaja. No te gusta? Debemos buscarle nombres bonitos, sobre todo si es niña.

Tom estaba un poco más aliviado. Los comentarios alocados de Gabriela le habían servido mucho y le habían quitado la presión que manejaba al estar haciéndole frente a la situación.

* * *

Olas!!! Disculpen la demora, pero es q he estado en finales en la U y por eso no he podido actualizar .

Gracias a todos por leer mis locuras (en especial a Adriana y Melissa)… de verdad que tienen mucha paciencia para esto, jejejejeje

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Los demás (incluyendo a Tommy o Tomasita n_n) son creación mía.

Paz, amor y bendiciones.

Katica&Katika


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Tom entró a la habitación. Mariangel estaba despierta y leía una revista a la vez que tomaba un jugo que le pidió a la enfermera.

-Hola cosita, cómo te sientes?- preguntó Tom.

-Hasta ahora bien… y tú qué tal?- respondió ella al tiempo que colocaba el jugo en la mesita junto a la camilla.

-Feliz por dos cosas…

-Ah sí? Se puede saber cuáles cosas?

-La primera, porque te veo mejor, y la segunda…

-Sí?

-Porque la familia se creció.

-Am ok- Mariangel no parecía tan emocionada- Así que ya te enteraste.

-Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada.

-No me digas que no quieres tener el bebé porque esa no te la creo- Tom estaba más serio.

-Claro que quiero tener el bebé! Lo que pasa es que yo quería decírtelo de una forma especial… algo lindo. Pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que eso ya no se va a poder.

-Tú ya lo sabías?

-Sí, me enteré unos días antes del accidente. Pensaba decírtelo el día de nuestro aniversario, pero como me tocó viajar no te lo iba a decir por teléfono, así que había decidido esperar hasta que regresara del viaje, pero cuando uno más planea las cosas, más distorsionadas salen.

Cuando Mariangel terminó de hablar, se abrió la puerta y entró Gabriela.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero yo no me iba a quedar allá afuera sentada hablando sola…

Mariangel no sabía qué decir. La visita de su prima había sido algo inesperado pero estaba contenta de poder volver a verla.

-Viniste!! Yo no creía que lo fueras a hacer…

-Ah? En ese concepto me tienes?- Gabriela se acercó a Mariangel y la abrazó con mucho cuidado- felicitaciones por el bebé. Ya me ganaste.

-Y qué esperabas? Si tú todavía no te decides por tu semental. Ahí tienes a Benji en bandeja de plata pero como que a la bandeja le echaron pica-pica para que no te acercaras.

-Cuál pica-pica? Le pusieron de guardia a una ballena con complejo de asesina para que Gabriela no se acercara- interrumpió Tom. Las dos mujeres y él se pudieron reír un buen rato, mientras que en Alemania, Benji seguía extrañando a Gabriela.

--------------

_Semanas después…_

Mariangel fue dada de alta en el hospital. Tom y ella se encontraban haciendo maletas para regresar a Francia y llevar a cabo su boda. Finalmente, Mariangel pudo realizar el tratamiento en el hospital y ella y su bebé se encontraban a salvo. Ya tenía mes y medio de embarazo y se había planeado más de la mitad de la boda. Sólo faltaba llegar a Francia y ajustar algunos pequeños detalles.

-Nena, no te tardes que el avión nos va a dejar- dijo Tom

-Ya estoy terminando, deja cepillarme el cabello- contestó ella desde el tocador.

Tom suspiró. Estaba pensando a quiénes escogería como padrinos de su boda. Tenía muchos y muy buenos amigos, pero era difícil decidirse por uno solo.

-Tendré que hacerlo por cara y sello. Cara es Benji, y sello es Oliver. De la madrina que se encargue Mariangel, aunque lo más probable es que sea Gabriela.

Tom arrojó la moneda en la cual salió sello. Oliver sería el padrino, y no habría duda que Gabriela sería la madrina, aunque lo mejor sería que fuera Aidé.

-Bueno, le diré a Benji y a Gabriela que serán los padrinos del bebé.

Al pensar en el bebé a Tom le daba un escalofrío. Él quería ser un buen padre así como su padre lo había sido, pero le daba temor equivocarse y llevar por el camino incorrecto a su hijo.

-Es sólo un bebé. No me puede mandar… pero cuando esté grande… Mejor no pienso en eso.

Mariangel salió y partieron hacia el aeropuerto rumbo a Francia donde se encontraba su destino.

--------------

Gabriela había regresado a Alemania días antes de que Mariangel y Tom viajaran a Francia. Al llegar encontró su departamento hecho, literalmente, un pequeño infierno (.). Benji estaba sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol y tomándose una cerveza.

-Definitivamente cuando los gatos se van, los ratones hacen fiesta- dijo Gabriela entrando con su maleta.

-Ah, ya estás aquí- dijo Benji tratando de ocultar su alegría.

-No! Todavía estoy en Israel, tomándome un café con un guapo israelí… Obvio que estoy aquí! Porqué mejor no me ayudas a entrar esta cosa (la maleta)?

Benji se puso de pie para ayudar a Gabriela.

-Cuando no estabas se sentía una paz…- dijo él (mentiroso).

-Bueno, pues entonces me voy para que sigas disfrutando de tu "paz".

Gabriela salió y bajaba las escaleras del edificio con rapidez, pero Benji salió tras ella y la jaló del brazo haciendo que subiera dos o tres escalones.

-No, no te vayas… de verdad te extrañé- dijo Benji mientras abrazaba a Gabriela quien estaba sorprendida de escuchar al orgulloso portero decirle eso.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo por un momento, pero luego se separó para no hacer evidente que él también le había hecho falta, pero el beso que Benji le dio, le hizo ver que no era tan fuerte como para ocultar su felicidad.

---------------

Ya se escuchan las campanas, jejejejejeje. En el próximo capítulo, no se pierdan la boda del año: Tom Misaki y Mariangel Chams, y muchas otras sorpresas más.

Quiero reiterar mis disculpas por la demora, es que aún no salgo de los finales, pero si Dios quiere, a partir de este sábado, tendré una jornada continua de capítulos para que los disfruten. Estoy en proceso de creación de otro fic que espero les guste igual q este.

Gracias a mis amigas Adriana y Melissa por su paciencia y constancia en este fic. De igual forma quiero agradecer a Dios por darme la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo, y a Linda que siempre está conmigo.

Me despido, no sin antes aclarar que los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi, y los demás son creación mía.

Paz, amor y bendiciones.

Katica&Katika.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Por fin el gran día había llegado. Tom esperaba pacientemente a que Mariangel cruzara la puerta de la Iglesia y le diera el sí. Junto a él se encontraban Oliver y Aidé que, como se sabe eran los padrinos de boda.

En una de las primeras bancas estaban sentados Benji y Gabriela. Él se había vestido con un smoking negro y dejó la gorra para otra ocasión. Ella lucía un pantalón de lino negro y una blusa de seda azul celeste. Su cabello estaba suelto y engajado como de costumbre.

Benji la observaba de reojo cada vez que podía hasta que ella se acercó más a él y le preguntó:

-Te parezco conocida?

-No puedo negar que te ves hermosa hoy.

-Sólo hoy?

Benji sonrió. Iba a seguirle la corriente hasta donde ella permitiera.

-No, tú siempre te ves hermosa- continuó Benji- lástima que así como eres de hermosa, también eres obstinada y terca y no te dejas querer.

Gabriela iba a contestar pero Bruce se acercó a la pareja, quienes se dieron cuenta que estaban más cerca de lo legal y que hablaban prácticamente en susurros.

-Como que ya se llevan bien, no?- dijo Bruce.

-Con permiso- Gabriela dejo a los dos hombres solos y se dirigió a Tom quien al parecer estaba preocupado por Mariangel.

-No pudiste esperar a que ella y yo termináramos de hablar?- preguntó Benji.

-No, si hubieran seguido "hablando" de seguro la boda tendría un show pornográfico gratis.

Benji lo miró con reproche y esperó a que Gabriela regresara a su lugar.

-------------

Mariangel acababa de llegar radiante como sólo ella lo era. Su vestido (lo dejo a su imaginación =] ), se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, y resaltaba sus ojos cafés. Lucía el cabello recogido en un perfecto moño y el velo cubría su cara. Las flores que llevaba era rosas blancas, sus favoritas.

La boda transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, tal cual como se había planeado. Los novios anunciaron su futura paternidad y todos, a excepción de Gabriela y Benji, se quedaron de una pieza al enterarse del nuevo o nueva integrante de la selección.

Finalmente, Tom y Mariangel partieron a su luna de miel en las Islas Griegas, específicamente a Ítaca, la cual posee una de las mayores bahías naturales y es un perfecto destino turístico, con el fin de terminar de demostrarse la felicidad que los invadía.

Mientras tanto, la fiesta continuaba con todos los asistentes disfrutándola. Ya era tarde pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Benji pensaba retomar su conversación (o mejor, su confesión) con Gabriela, pero ella estaba enfrascada en una charla con Aidé, así que decidió no interrumpirla y llegó hasta donde Oliver se encontraba con Bruce, Armand y Andy.

-Qué tal chicos?- saludó Benji.

-Te dejaron solito?- contestó Bruce

Benji no supo qué responder así que optó por ignorar la pregunta de Bruce.

-Y cómo les ha ido? Ya están preparándose para el próximo torneo?

-Sí, lo dejaron solo- decía Bruce para sí mismo.

-El entrenador Kira nos citará pronto para los entrenamientos previos. Piensas venir o entrenarás por aparte?- respondió Armand.

-Aún no lo sé… tengo que arreglar unos asuntos primero.

-Asuntos con nombre propio, cierto? – preguntó Andy.

-Eh, bueno, sí…- Benji dudó un poco.

-Cuando la vas a enfrentar y le dirás lo que sientes, o mejor, cuando vas a aceptar que estás enamorado de ella? Porque déjame recordarte que se te está acabando el tiempo – dijo Oliver.

Los demás presentes, incluyendo a Bruce, no entendían lo que Oliver le quiso decir a Benji. En eso, Andy interrumpió.

-No sé de qué o de quién estén hablando, pero cuando te dije lo de los asuntos con nombre propio me refería a Schneider.

-Gabriela tiene competencia?- completó Bruce- Bueno, Benji, qué puedo decirte? No importa tu condición sexual, eres mi amigo y te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

-A ver Bruce, cuando digo Schneider, me refiero a que ellos no han llevado a cabo su reto. Yo no estoy diciendo que Price es bisexual, entendido?- dijo Andy

-Y es que no lo soy! Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de mí, Bruce? Ya se te olvidó que me viste ahorita hablando con Gabriela, que hasta me dijiste que hubiéramos podido hacer un show pornográfico gratis?

Oliver, Armand y Andy no supieron qué decir, hasta que Armand no pudo más y se echó a reír de buena gana, tanto por las ocurrencias y enredos de Bruce, como por la justificación de Benji.

En ese momento, Gabriela se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos, cómo están?

-Muy bien, gracias y tú?- le contestó Andy de una forma muuuuuy cautivadora.

-Bien, gracias

Benji alcanzó a ver cómo Gabriela se sonrojaba ante la cortesía de Andy y no le hizo gracia.

-Qué quieres?- le preguntó a Gabriela bruscamente

-Oye, qué pena pero esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama como Gaby- le dijo Andy al tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa superconquistadora a Gabriela.

-Gracias Andy- contestó Gabriela- pero no es necesario que me defiendas. Ya bien acostumbrada estoy de las patanerías de este señor- señaló a Benji.

-Realmente no sé de qué hablas porque mejor no he podido tratarte- respondió Benji herido por el comentario de ella.

-Si esa es la mejor forma, no quisiera saber cuál es la peor; pero en fin, vine porque quiero que hablemos.

-Está bien – dijo Benji- Ahora regreso- le dijo a sus compañeros.

Mientras Gabriela y Benji se iban a un lugar más apartado para hablar, Oliver miró con reproche a Andy y le dijo:

-Con que dándole celos a Benji, no?

-Sabes Oliver? A los amigos hay que ayudarlos cuando se pueda, y Price necesita darse cuenta de la joya de mujer que tiene al lado.

Oliver sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su Martini doble, a la vez que buscaba con la mirada a Aidé para pedirle que bailaran.

------------

Bueno, no me queda nada más que agradecer a todos los que han leído, especialmente a Adriana y Melissa que siempre están al pendiente del fic.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi.

Los demás personajes son de mi propiedad.

Paz, Amor y Bendiciones

Katica&Katika


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Gabriela y Benji habían salido al jardín. Ella le iba reclamando a él la actitud que había tenido unos momentos antes.

-Porqué me tratas así? Qué te he hecho yo? En un momento estás hecho todo un Don Juan y luego te transformas en el más patán de todos sin justa razón.

-Y aún tienes el descaro de reclamarme?

-Ahora la descarada soy yo- Gabriela se detuvo. Benji estaba unos centímetros delante de ella.

-Porqué coqueteabas con Andy? Tú crees que no me di cuenta?

-Ah! Es eso- Gabriela sonrió, pero no dejó que Benji la viera, sin embargo éste notó el gesto.

-Y encima de todo te ríes. Qué pretendes? Jugar conmigo?- Benji estaba serio.

-Yo no estoy jugando con nadie, y mucho menos coqueteando. Y además qué sabes tú de coqueteos cuando me he pasado media vida haciéndolo pero ni cuenta te das.

Benji no sabía qué decir. Cierto era que la actitud de Gabriela muchas veces había sido provocativa pero él siempre pensaba que era por burlarse de él.

-Porqué te haces desear?- preguntó él.

-Tú me deseas?- preguntó Gabriela un poco más seria.

Benji no respondió. A veces era duro reconocer la verdad, y ésa era una de las tantas verdades que más le dolían.

-Porqué no me respondes?- insistió Gabriela.

-Porque no es fácil admitirlo- respondió Benji mirándola a los ojos.

-Así de sacrilegioso lo consideras?

-No es "sacrilegioso"… Es inexplicable.

Gabriela, al igual que una niña pequeña, se sentó en el césped del jardín sin importar que su pantalón se arruinara. Benji la observaba divertido.

-Tú no cambias, cierto?- dijo Benji que, como Gabriela se sentó al lado de ella- Yo creo que nosotros debemos aclarar todo, y aprovechemos que estamos aquí para hacerlo, a menos que tú no estés de acuerdo.

-Sí, me parece bien, aunque no sé qué hay que aclarar si todo está dicho… y hecho.

-No, no todo. Hay muchas cosas que nos faltan por decir.

-Bueno, ya que tú eres el "anfitrión"- Gabriela rió- empieza por decir lo que te falta a ti.

Benji sabía que esa conversación iba para largo, pero también sabía que era el momento para definir lo que sentía.

---------

Mariangel ya sentía los primeros malestares y junto con ellos, los primeros antojos. Tom ya no hallaba la forma de mantener contenta a su mujer porque siempre había algo que se lo impedía.

-Sabes, Tom? Me encantaría comer helado de chocolate ahora- decía Mariangel imitando la voz de una niña pequeña.

-Mi amor, estamos a no sé cuantos miles pies de altura, dónde rayos voy a encontrar un helado de chocolate?

-No lo sé, tírate con un paracaídas y vas y lo consigues

-Tan graciosa- decía Tom con un geniecito. (jejejejeje)

-Pero tienes que comprenderme!

-Y te comprendo! Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda hacerlo. Y eso que aún falta siete meses y medio.

Mariangel se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventanilla que estaba de su lado, cuando un mareo la hizo ponerse de pie e ir corriendo al baño porque no aguantaba las ganas de vomitar. El pobre de Tom sólo la miraba irse y regresar con cara de zombie cada vez que el mareo hacia efecto.

-Te dije que no miraras por la ventana- le dijo Tom cuando Mariangel regresó del baño.

-Ay ya déjame en paz!

Tom se sorprendió de la respuesta de ella. Él sólo quería cuidarla y hacer que se sintiera bien, pero la verdad era que su humor estaba cambiando con cada segundo que pasaba, lo que lo confundía cada vez más.

Al fin llegaron a Grecia, y para llegar a Ítaca que sería su primer destino, debían hacer un recorrido nada más y nada menos que por mar. El recorrido empezaría en la ciudad de Atenas, luego llegarían a Cefalonia y después a Ítaca en por lo menos 5 horas. Los recién casados hicieron el viaje encantados con el mar tranquilo que cruzaban y, pensando además, que la ciudad escogida no sería la más lujosa o la más arquitectónica, pero poseía una riqueza mitológica muy atrayente para todo aquel que hubiera leído por lo menos una vez en su vida La Odisea del escritor griego Homero.

Se alojaron en un hotel ubicado en la calle principal de Vathy, la capital de Ítaca. El hotel no era muy lujoso, era de tres estrellas, pero lo importante radicaba en el paisaje natural y la hermosa vista que podía apreciarse desde una de las ventanas. Mariangel estaba encantada con el ambiente que se respiraba. Cuando Tom le propuso ese viaje, pensó que su querido marido estaba loco, pero al ver toda esa maravilla natural no pudo menos que agradecérselo y disfrutarlo.

Pasaron su primera noche de bodas como se debe y al día siguiente partieron a caminar por las callecitas de Ítaca y a observar juntos el atardecer desde los peñascos que daban hacia el mar.

-----------

Volviendo a Benji y Gabriela (la conversación no puede quedar a la mitad!)

-Por donde quieres que empiece? Por el principio o por el fin?-preguntó Benji quien estaba dispuesto a decir absolutamente todo.

-Cómo sería empezar por el fin?- dijo Gabriela

-Empezar por la conclusión. Ósea, empezar por el "te amo" y luego decirte el porqué, que sería el principio.

Gabriela empezó a reír a carcajadas. No se esperaba algo así, y menos de él.

-Porqué tan nerviosa?- preguntó Benji divertido.

-No lo sé, yo nunca me había sentido así antes- contestó Gabriela sin parar de reír.

-Puedo continuar?

-Claro!

-Bueno, como te dije, te amo. Porqué? No lo sé, sólo sucedió y ya. Cuando te vi por primera vez en las oficinas de la concentración, yo no me imaginé llegar hasta aquí. Cuando pasó lo del matrimonio, a pesar de las circunstancias y las apariencias, me gustó porque sentí que era la oportunidad de recuperar lo que estúpidamente había "perdido" pero que siempre tuve a mi lado y sin darme cuenta. Y hoy, después de tantos meses de peleas, discusiones y uno que otro beso, he decidido decirte todo esto porque ya no aguanto el no poder quererte tan abiertamente como me gustaría.

Gabriela estaba medio en shock, sin embargo, sonreía mientras Benji le decía lo que ella tanto anhelaba escuchar. Era cierto que el tiempo que estuvo al lado de él quizá fue difícil, pero debía reconocer que se había enamorado perdidamente de él y como nunca lo había hecho de otro hombre.

-Eso era lo que me querías decir?- preguntó Gabriela después de un rato de silencio.

-Quieres más?- respondió Benji- ahora la que debe hablar eres tú. Ah! Y empieza por el principio, por favor.

-Ok, empezaré por donde quieras. Um…

-Deja de dudar, y dilo de una vez.

-Primero déjame organizar mis sentimientos- Gabriela suspiró- listo.

Benji la observaba pero decidió callar para que ella le dijera lo que esperaba escuchar.

-Antes de llegar a trabajar en Alemania, ya yo sabía de ti. Te había visto varias veces y siempre soñaba con el día en el que pudiera si quiera decirte "hola". Luego empecé a trabajar en el Bayern y eso me parecía una fantasía… tenerte tan cerca. Me invitaste a salir y ese día me arreglé como nunca, yo quería impresionarte, cambiar tu forma de mirarme, quería que nunca me olvidaras, pero no supe qué pasó cuando empezaste a tratarme tan mal y te alejaste de mí. Fueron muchas noches en vela las que pasé tratando de buscar lo que había hecho mal para que te apartaras de mi lado, y luego aquella fiesta en la que nos casamos- Gabriela rió- me hizo dar cuenta lo mucho que te necesitaba. En fin, toda esta cantidad de cháchara para decirte lo que ya debes saber: te amo y no sabes cuánto y lo mejor es que cada día es más y más y más… Ves? Hasta me pones cursi, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué esperar hasta ahora para decirnos lo que sentimos. Acaso tú lo sabes?

Benji estaba concentrado en cada palabra que Gabriela decía. Le parecía mentira que ella le estuviera diciendo todo eso, pero no, obviamente no era una mentira… era la más hermosa realidad.

----------

Este capítulo está un poco "dulce", pero es q así tiene q ser… jejejeje. Bueno, no queda más que decir q esto se está acabando, pero habrá más, y bastante. A todas las personas q me han acompañado en este fic quiero agradecerles de todo corazón y desearles una feliz navidad y un próspero año. A Meli y Adri, no tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado. Gracias por aguantar mis locuras!!!!

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi. Los demás personajes son creados por mí.

Paz, Amor y Bendiciones.

Katica&Katika


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

-Benji está tardándose- dijo Bruce con picardía- quién sabe qué estarán haciendo esos dos.

-Ya déjalos en paz. Tú siempre quieres estar de Cupido, pero al parecer a ti nadie te quiere ayudar. Cómo vas con Anabel?- preguntó Andy.

-Cómo voy de qué? Sólo somos amigos- contestó Bruce con fingida indiferencia.

-Sí, claro… amigo el ratón del queso…- dijo Andy

-Y muy bien que se lo come- completó Armand.

-Insinúas que yo me como a Anabel?- dijo Bruce armando tal escándalo que todos voltearon a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

Andy y Armand no podían dejar de reírse, pero luego fue Andy quien contestó:

-Espero que con este ridículo entiendas cómo se siente Benji con tanto acoso tuyo.

Y mientras esos tres hablaban de sus asuntos, Benji y Gabriela no regresaban del jardín, estaban bien concentrados en lo suyo.

-Sabes? Yo creo que ninguno de los dos decía nada porque el orgullo no nos dejaba- dijo Benji- Pero hay que dejar a un lado el orgullo si quieres ser feliz, y créeme que pienso renunciar al orgullo para ser feliz a tu lado.

Benji se acercó a Gabriela y le dio un dulce beso, uno sin oposiciones por parte de ella y sin rencores por parte de él.

-Y para hacerlo aún más oficial- continuó él- quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia.

Gabriela empezó a reír nuevamente y luego contestó.

-Y para qué me pides que sea tu novia si llevamos meses casados! No te parece suficiente?

-Sí pero no. El que seas mi novia implica muchas más cosas… tú me entiendes.

-Bueno, está bien, acepto tu propuesta. Pero tenemos algo pendiente para hablar, que para eso te había buscado pero mira en lo que terminamos…

-Y qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

-De nuestro divorcio.

-Oye! No me has terminado de dar el sí y ya quieres divorciarte?- bromeó Benji.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Vamos a continuar con esta farsa o vamos a divorciarnos?

-Definitivamente sí nos vamos a divorciar. Y que no se hable más del tema.

Benji se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la fiesta que aún estaba prendida. Gabriela se quedó extrañada por la forma de actuar de su novio (ja! Q' lindo suena!). Ella esperaba que le dijera que no se divorciaran, pero a juzgar por la seriedad de Benji todo estaba dicho…

----------

Luego de varios días en Ítaca, Mariangel y Tom habían decidido regresar a Atenas y pasar el resto de su luna de miel allí. Atenas era una ciudad hermosa, con variedad arquitectónica y cultural y los amantes disfrutaban cada uno de los museos visitados. Sin embargo, ese día Mariangel no tenía planeado alejarse de Tom por un tiempo.

-Mi amor, porqué no llegamos a ese restaurante? Tengo hambre…- Tom se quejaba de tanto caminar.

-Claro! Yo también estoy cansada.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza del restaurante. Ordenaron lo que deseaban, bajo la atenta mirada de una mesera coqueta que no dejaba de mostrarle sus atributos al pobre Tom. Él sólo miraba a Mariangel quien tenía una cara de pistola calibre 38.

-Eso es todo señorita, gracias- contestó Tom amablemente.

-Cuando guste estaré disponible para lo que usted quiera- dijo la mesera con un dejo de provocación al hablar.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario- respondió Tom. Pero como la esencia de un hombre es esa, Tom volteó a ver a la mesera cuando se alejaba (quien lo ve con su carita!) y al regresar la vista a Mariangel, ésta se encontraba fúrica.

Comieron en medio del silencio y luego llegaron al hotel en busca de ropa adecuada para la playa. Una vez allí, Mariangel se sentó en una de las cabañas a la orilla del mar y Tom a su lado. Él pidió una cerveza y ella observaba a los surfistas que competían a ver quién era el mejor. En eso, pasó un vendedor que les ofrecía collares hechos de caracoles de colores y Mariangel se antojó de uno.

-Tom, cómprame uno.

-Acaso tú los vendes? Me dices que te los compre…

-Tom…- Mariangel suspiró- en serio, regálame uno.

Tom accedió y le compró un collar de caracoles azules. Mariangel se distrajo nuevamente con los surfistas, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Tom quien estaba muy pensativo. Al verlo le dio un ataque de ternura, y lo abrazó.

-Sabes? Te quiero tanto…- le dijo ella.

-Ajá…- contestó él con la vista perdida en el mar.

Mariangel no aguantó más las groserías de Tom y se fue al hotel dejándolo a él atónito por su actitud.

-----------

Benji y Gabriela regresaron al departamento como a las 6:00 am. La fiesta se había extendido y algunos de los chicos estaban tan ebrios que juraban haber visto a Johnny Walker animándolos para que siguieran bebiendo.

-Bueno, después de todo nos sirvió la fiesta- dijo Benji dándole un beso a Gabriela.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero aún sigues siendo un tarado.

-Tarado al fin y al cabo, pero así me quieres.

-Ujum… me voy a dormir- dijo ella caminando hacia su habitación.

-No te vas a cambiar?

-Me ayudas?- respondió ella coquetamente, con lo que Benji no lo dudó dos veces y ambos entraron a la habitación.

Benji empezó a besarla mientras le quitaba la blusa de seda azul que tanto le gustaba.

-Sabes una cosa? El verte con esa blusa me dio el valor para decirte todo lo que sentía.

-La blusa? Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-No lo sé, me pareció excitante, sexy y en muchas ocasiones indecente.

Gabriela sonrió, pero ahora era ella la que lo besaba y le quitaba el saco del traje a la vez que le desamarraba la corbata.

-Oye! No te adelantes… primero… había empezado… yo…- decía Benji dándole besos entrecortados en el cuello y los labios.

Gabriela levantó sus manos al igual que lo hacen cuando son detenidos por la policía. Benji la miró tratando de entender qué quería decirle ella, cuando de la forma más provocativa Gabriela le contestó.

-Sin resistencias, señor Price, hoy estoy a su voluntad…

Benji sonrió y sin más la recostó en la cama, dando paso a la batalla de amor que se acababa de iniciar.

----------

**Olas!!! Bueno, ya q estamos finalizando, reitero las gracias q no me canso de dar a todas las personas que leen este fic. Agradezco especialmente a mis amigas Melissa y Adriana (q atrevida verdad? Ya yo les di el título de amigas sin consultarles jejejejeje… es q se les quiere… jejejeje) **

**Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi. Los demás personajes son creación mía. Jhonny Walker es una marca registrada.**

**Paz, Amor y Bendiciones**

**Katica&Katika**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Gabriela despertó con una extraña pero dulce sensación en su cuerpo. Aún no podía dar crédito a lo ocurrido; a su lado Benji dormía cual bebé en los brazos de su madre y tratando de no despertarlo, Gabriela tomó su libreta de memos donde siempre le dejaba recados a Benji y le escribió:

_Sabes? Sufrimos mucho para llegar hasta aquí, sin embargo, siento que ni el peor sufrimiento vivido merece tal recompensa._

_Acabo de entregarte cada centímetro de mi cuerpo haciéndolo tuyo y dejándome completamente rendida ante ti. Sólo espero que sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad que la vida nos brinda, y que compartamos juntos cada momento maravilloso como el que me acabas de regalar (y que no será el último, te lo aseguro)._

_Te amo,_

_Gaby._

Luego de escribir, dejó el memo pegado en la almohada y se fue a dar una ducha. Mientras se bañaba, recordaba lo bien que lo había pasado y aún se erizaba al pensarlo. Al momento de secarse con la toalla, el teléfono sonó. Era Mariangel.

-Hola Gaby, estás ocupada?- Mariangel sonaba decaída.

-Bueno, eh, técnicamente no, pero estoy desnuda en la sala hablando por teléfono contigo…- contestó Gabriela hablando despacio para no despertar a su querido (jejejeje)- lo cual te hará pensar que no estoy ocupada, qué te sucede?

-Y Benji? Está de viaje? Porqué caminas desnuda por el departamento?

-Primita, es una larga historia… pero no me llamaste para que te la contara, cierto?

-No, te llamo para ver si puedo quedarme en tu departamento.

-Y eso porqué? Dónde está Tom? Y por qué te regresas si tu luna de miel no se ha acabado?- Gabriela estaba realmente confundida.

-Tom está insoportable. Ya no lo aguanto y estoy decidida a irme- Mariangel le contó a Gabriela lo sucedido durante el día y esta se encontraba sorprendida del que siempre consideró el hombre ideal.

-Bueno, las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas para ti cuando lo necesites. Así que si quieres venirte, bienvenida.

-Gracias nena. No sabes lo mal que me siento en esta situación, pero estaré allá mañana.

-Listo, te estaré esperando.

-Tengo una pregunta… cómo así que las puertas de "nuestra" casa están abiertas para ti? A quiénes te refieres con el "nuestra"?

-Cuando regreses te darás cuenta…- Gabriela sonreía.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos.

-Adiós, te quiero.

-Yo también.

Gabriela colgó y al instante sintió como la abrazaban por la cintura y la besaban en el cuello y los hombros.

-Te despertaste de buen ánimo…- dijo ella.

-Cómo no hacerlo después de la interesante velada que tuve- Benji le dio un giro a Gabriela dejándola frente a él-Ah! Y en cuanto al memo, realmente sin palabras… sólo… gracias. Y después de todo, a quién le decías que lo querías?

-Um- Gabriela le dio un beso a Benji- Imagínate que Mariangel viene a quedarse por unos días porque tuvo una decepción amorosa por parte de tu amigo y no quiere volver a Francia… te molesta?

-No-Benji se sentó en el sofá y Gabriela junto a él- pero estamos hablando del mismo Tom? Realmente es extraño… él siempre ha sido muy dócil.

-Sí, pero todos tenemos una fiera adentro, no?

-Yo no conozco tu fiera interior, jejeje, me la muestras?

-Um… anoche no estabas ebrio, cierto? Porque me parecería un insulto el que no recordaras mi fiera interior- Gabriela fingió enojarse y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Benji.

-Anoche no estaba ebrio, pero me parece no recordar algunas cositas… será que me las repites? Es que sufro de Alzheimer Juvenil…

-Jum, a mi también se me van a olvidar otras cosas…

Benji recostó a Gabriela en el sofá y, aprovechando que estaba desnuda, comenzó a acariciarla de tal manera que Gabriela no tuviera excusa y se le escapara. Sin embargo, haciendo un esfuerzo "sobrehumano", ella logró zafarse de Benji.

-Perdona, amor, pero tengo que ayudar a Mari… ellos no se merecen esto y voy a hablar con Tom- dijo ella.

-No me digas que piensas viajar a Grecia y cachetearlo en persona- Benji se burló

-Obvio que no, pero si lo voy a ayudar a recuperar a la tonta esa… Al primer tropezón que tienen y ya sale huyendo como toda una cobarde, en vez de enfrentarlo y decirle las cuatro verdades en la cara.

-Gaby, esos son asuntos de ellos… no nos metamos en problemas, si?

-Muy bien que ellos pudieron haber dicho eso en cuanto a nuestro matrimonio, pero fíjate que nos ayudaron… yo no puedo dejar que ellos se separen por una tontería… Además, ni siquiera tienen una semana de casados!

-Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Benji mientras tomaba la cafetera y se servía un pocillo de café (obvio!!)

-Tengo una idea…

---------------

Tom recibió la llamada de Gabriela, y con ella, la noticia de la partida de Mariangel.

-Quieres que te diga algo, Gaby? Realmente no sé qué me pasó… Estoy tan confundido con mi actitud, pero me has sorprendido con eso de que Mariangel se piensa ir para tu casa- decía Tom mientras caminaba hacia el hotel.

-Pues debes apurarte… no creo que tengas mucho tiempo… debes hablar con ella y convencerla de que te equivocaste.

-Sí, lo sé. Y gracias por ayudarme… Voy a entrar al hotel, después te llamo y te aviso cualquier cosa.

-Ok… éxitos!

-Gracias- Tom colgó el teléfono y subió rápidamente las escaleras, pero para su sorpresa, el closet estaba vacío y faltaban maletas.

Como un rayo, Tom salió del hotel y tomó un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Si calculaba bien, le quedaban 15 minutos antes de que Mariangel abordara el avión, según lo que le había dicho Gabriela.

Cuando Tom llegó al aeropuerto, una manada de reporteros empezó a acosarlo haciendo que perdiera tiempo.

-Por favor señores, no tengo nada que decir!- decía Tom mientras se abría paso entre los reporteros que le preguntaban cosas estúpidas del estilo: "A quién busca?; Qué hace aquí?; Está de vacaciones?; Está buscando un club griego para hacer traspaso?..."

Al fin la encontró y ya estaba entregando el boleto en la puerta que lleva a abordar el avión.

-Mariangel! Espera, no te vayas!- gritó Tom quien empezó a correr entre la gente.

-Tom? Qué haces? Cómo supiste?- contestó Mariangel a la vez que recorría con la mirada su entorno para buscar a Tom.

-Mira, no sé qué rayos me esté pasando, lo único que sé…- Tom hizo una pausa para poder respirar- lo único que sé es que no puedo dejarte ir.

-Lo siento, pero ya está decidido- contestó Mariangel tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Mi amor, no me hagas esto… mira que yo sin ti me muero.

-Suena a frase de cajón… Tome el boleto- dijo mirando al empleado del aeropuerto.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer?- preguntó Tom desesperado ante la partida.

-Adiós, Tom- Mariangel negó con la cabeza y tomó las maletas. Tom la miró partir con el corazón destrozado… pero… un momento! Él tiene el suficiente dinero como para ir a buscarla al fin del mundo!... claro, que ése no era el razonamiento que Tom hacía en medio de su dolor. Decidió regresar al hotel y recoger sus cosas para volver a Francia. Luego buscaría la forma de hacer que Mariangel regresara a su lado, pero lo principal era salir de Grecia a como diera lugar.

---------

Varios minutos después y una vez en el hotel recogiendo sus cosas, Tom recibió un mensaje en la contestadora.

Tom… soy yo, Mariangel. Qué pena que todo haya terminado de esta manera. Sé que no es lo que tenías planeado para nuestra luna de miel, pero es que mi paciencia tiene sus límites y los pasaste…- hubo una pausa- Qué estupideces estoy diciendo? Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Yo te amo! Me podré bajar del avión? Señorita- dirigiéndose a la azafata- tengo que bajarme!- al fondo se escucha la azafata negarle rotundamente el bajarse del avión- No! Yo tengo que bajarme mi esposo me está esperan…

El mensaje se corta y Tom queda en shock.

-Se habrá bajado? Por favor, que se haya bajado! Dime que te bajaste!- Tom le gritaba al teléfono como esperando respuesta

-Sí, si me bajé- Mariangel entró por la puerta con el par de maletas.

Tom corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver. Permanecieron un tiempo abrazados en silencio porque las palabras eran limitadas para poder expresarse lo que sentían.

Luego, sin prisa, decidieron demostrarse más allá de los besos y las palabras lo que en sus corazones había.

**-------------**

**Olas!! Q pena la demora! De verdad q lo mío es una desfachatez, jejejejeje. Pero aquí estoy para ya casi darle final a este fic que me salió más largo que un día con hambre jajajajajaja.**

**Quiero enviarles una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero 2010 a todos los lectores y en especial a mis amigas Adriana y Melissa (q pena no haberlas podido felicitar cuando se debía, pero es que no tuve forma de comunicarme con uds) sin embargo, los mejores deseos pueden darse sin necesidad de ocasiones especiales, así q aquí están los míos!!**

**Katica&Katika **


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Después de varios meses, se había cumplido el tiempo estipulado para exigir un divorcio formal, el cual estaba un poco adelantado debido a la prisa de Benji. Gabriela aún no comprendía por qué él quería dar por terminado su matrimonio si desde que decidieron ser pareja todo había salido muy bien, pero en fin, sólo Benji en su mente entendía las razones.

-Así que hoy te divorcias…- le dijo Tom a Benji a través del celular.

-Sí, ya tomé la decisión- contestó éste.

-Aún no te entiendo… dices amar a Gabriela como a ninguna otra, y de igual forma piensas separarte de ella.

-Mis razones tengo. Y hablamos después, ya tengo que irme a la oficina del abogado.

-Adiós, y mira que todavía tienes tiempo.

-Sí, claro, como digas.

Benji encendió su carro y se dirigió a su destino donde Gabriela lo esperaba impacientemente.

-----------

-Qué te dijo?- le preguntó Mariangel a Tom cuando éste terminó la llamada.

-Que no hay nada que hacer, el divorcio es un hecho- contestó Tom.

-Y si llamas a Oliver para que lo convenza?

-Nena, yo puedo llamar al Papa si quieres, pero lo conozco y sé qué no se va a retractar.

-Pues debe y tiene que retractarse, porque él no va a hacer que la plata que invertimos para que no pudieran divorciarse en un año se desperdicie- dijo Mariangel decidida.

En ese momento, Tom empezó a reír al recordar la trampa que le habían tendido a sus amigos. Resulta que le pagaron a la aseadora de la capilla para que se hiciera pasar como la dueña y les "prolongara" el tiempo para divorciarse, siendo que lo podían haber hecho un minuto después de haberse casado.

-Lo había olvidado por completo! Tú te imaginas lo que va a pasar cuando se enteren?- dijo Tom en medio de la risa.

-No, yo no quiero imaginarlo. Pero llama a Oliver para que lo convenza… quizás funcione.

-Bueno, realmente no se pierde nada.

Tom llamó a Oliver, quien casualmente se encontraba en una entrevista ofrecida por un canal español, pero como estaba entrenando, contestó despreocupadamente.

-Hola Tom! Y ese milagro?

Uno de los periodistas escuchó a Oliver y se hizo el desentendido, pero comenzó a grabar la conversación.

-Oliver, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Qué pasa?

-Resulta que hoy Benji se divorcia y sabes que está cometiendo una locura.

-Qué? Pero cómo así que se va a divorciar? Él no está bien con Gabriela?

-Sí, pero quién sabe en qué estará pensando que ya está en la oficina con los abogados, así que trata de llamarlo y convencerlo.

-Lo dudo mucho, ya sabes que lo que Benji Price quiere, Benji Price lo tiene. Sin embargo, intentaré quitarle la idea del divorcio.

-Ok, ojalá lo logres. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Oliver colgó y el periodista siguió con la entrevista, aunque esta vez tenía un entusiasmo fuera de lo normal.

----------

En la emisión del medio día del noticiero de dicho canal, salió como primicia mundial el divorcio de Benji Price con una tal Gabriela, pero lo que los periodistas trataban de explicarse era el desapercibido matrimonio de Price.

Lo peor no era que todo el mundo se enterara… lo peor era que dos personas se enteraran…

-Ambos están de acuerdo en firmar el divorcio y quedar totalmente sin compromiso ante la sociedad?- preguntó el abogado.

-Sí- respondió Benji.

-…- Gabriela no respondió.

-Por favor Gabriela, ya esto lo habíamos hablado antes…- dijo Benji un poco fastidiado. Era la tercera vez que se preguntaba por el dichoso divorcio y Gabriela no respondía.

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo.

-Si me amas, hazlo- dijo Benji.

-No juegues con eso, Benji. Sabes que te amo, pero no me pidas que lo haga.

-Ya firma de una buena vez!- gritó él a la vez que le daba un golpe a la mesa.

Ante la reacción de Benji, a Gabriela no le quedó otra que firmar el papel. Aunque lo hizo de mala gana y a punto de llorar, ella decidió darle el divorcio si eso era lo que lo hacía feliz.

--------------

Gabriela regresó al departamento herida y furiosa. No era posible que Benji la presionara de esa forma y lo que más ilógico le parecía era que después de meses de una buena relación, este decidiera divorciarse tan campante y sonante como lo hizo.

Mientras estaba en su cuarto arrojando una pequeña pelota para el stress, sonó el timbre. Gabriela se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Era Benji.

-Vienes a buscar tus cosas? Porque me imagino que te irás- dijo Gabriela aparentando la calma que no tenía.

-Me estás echando?- preguntó Benji.

-Yo ya no sé qué decirte… tú solo tomaste la decisión de separarte de mí, y ya que no tenemos ningún vínculo, me imagino que regresarás a tu departamento a vivir la mundana vida que llevabas, o no?

-No precisamente- Benji sonrió- tengo otros planes.

-Ah sí? Y cuáles si se puede saber?

En el momento en que Benji iba a contestar, llamaron a la puerta. Gabriela abrió y se topó con una ingrata sorpresa: Sayuri.

-Estos son tus planes? Tener la relación que siempre quisiste con ella?- Gabriela se sentía más herida que nunca.

-No! Cómo crees?- dijo Benji quien no se esperaba la visita de la otra- Sayuri qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque sé que te divorciaste y tengo la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas contigo.

Gabriela lo miró tristemente y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación. Benji pretendía seguirla, pero Sayuri se lo impidió cuando lo abrazó e intentó besarlo.

-Quiero que te quede bien claro que tú y yo no podemos tener nada- insistía Benji.

-Pero podemos intentarlo!

-No!, no podemos porque yo amo a Gabriela y no voy a cambiarla por nada ni nadie- Benji ya estaba enfureciéndose. Cuando se zafó de Sayuri, entró a la habitación de Gabriela para poder mejorar las cosas, pero él no contaba con que Sayuri "pediría refuerzos".

Media hora después, se presentó Sergio quien estaba aliado con Sayuri para poder cumplir su objetivo.

-Gabriela, tienes visita…- dijo Sayuri desde la sala. Gabriela y Benji salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Sergio.

-Y tú qué quieres?- preguntó Benji de mala gana.

-Eso es más que obvio; ahora que sé que entre ustedes no hay nada, vengo para aceptar la propuesta que alguna vez Gabriela me hizo… aún estás dispuesta?- le dijo a Gabriela.

-Qué propuesta?- preguntó Benji quien estaba más interesado que Gabriela.

-Anda, cuéntale lo que me pediste…- insistía Sergio.

_-----_Recordando_-----_

_Gabriela y Sergio se citaron en un café para hablar. Ella tenía que poner en marcha su plan, pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que los sentimientos de Sergio no iban a ser los mismos._

_-Bueno aquí estoy, para qué me quieres? – preguntó con brusquedad Sergio, después de haber pedido dos cafés._

_-Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido en mi departamento. Realmente no estaba pensando las cosas y por eso quise hablar contigo._

_-Y eso qué significa?_

_-Significa que quiero que avancemos en nuestra relación… es decir, llevarla a "otro nivel"_

_-Mira, Gabriela, yo no vine para que juegues conmigo, ok? Si vine fue porque pensé que querías hablar algo importante._

_-Pero te estoy hablando en serio! – Gabriela se sentía ofendida._

_-Sí, yo también. Y qué pena, pero es que cuando yo te busqué, tú me rechazaste, y esta vez soy yo el que te dice que no, porque lo pensé bien y me di cuenta que no vale la pena insistir, sabiendo que te mueres por el Price y que son mínimas las posibilidades de que sientas algo por mí._

_Sergio se puso de pie y se fue, dando por terminada la charla._

_-----_Volviendo al presente_-----_

-Sé que ese día te pedí que tuviéramos algo, pero fuiste muy claro al decirme que no. Además, lo hice porque necesitaba estar convencida de lo que sentía por Benji y gracias a eso estoy segura de…

-De qué?- preguntó Sergio- De que me necesitas? Olvida lo que te dije ese día y ven conmigo… vivamos juntos, quieres?

-No! Ya estoy muy segura de que amo a Benji, a pesar de que nos hayamos divorciado. Y si firmé ese bendito papel fue porque el que él esté feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, también me hace feliz y también porque quizás no fui la mejor mujer del mundo, quizás fui muy poco para él y por eso he decidido dejarlo libre.

-Y no piensas luchar por mí?- intervino Benji quien hasta ese punto estaba muy callado.

-Yo ya no sé qué hacer… me siento tan confundida porque un día dices amarme y al otro te divorcias… Yo te necesito pero tal vez tú a mí no…

-Bueno ya basta de cursilerías- interrumpió Sergio- Gabriela, entonces, vienes o no?

-Claro que no!- respondió Benji enérgicamente- ella es mía y de nadie más… no pretenderás que me olvide, o acaso "la vas a ayudar"

-Deja de decir estupideces, Price… la que decide aquí es ella, no tú… y aunque te ame estoy dispuesto a hacer que te olvide.

-Suficiente… no me voy con ninguno de los dos- dijo Gabriela- Sergio, tú sabes mejor que nadie que lo nuestro no va a funcionar… y Benji, sabes que te amo, pero la decisión está en tus manos.

-Y en las mías también- intervino Sayuri- porque no voy a permitir que después de divorciarse ustedes dos vuelvan a estar juntos.

Gabriela ignoró a Sayuri y continuó:

-Entonces, qué va a pasar entre los dos? Cuál va a ser nuestro futuro?-le dijo a Benji.

-Sabes que te amo y no te voy a dejar ir, y menos después de todo lo que sufrimos. Y ustedes dos, pueden irse porque nada tienen que hacer aquí… ya todo está decidido, Gabriela se queda conmigo y no ha nacido el que lo vaya a impedir. (Wow! q romántico el chico!)

Sayuri estaba furiosa, pero no sería lo último que haría… aún tenía que inventar algo para separarlos… A Sergio le daba igual… al fin y al cabo el nunca había tenido posibilidades, pero estaba allí sólo para confirmarlo… Ambos salieron del departamento sin nada que decir, mientras Gabriela abrazaba a Benji y le daba un apasionado beso.

Después de todo, el día no había estado tan mal.

**-----------**

**Olas!!! Aquí estoy dándole antesala al final… Gracias por leer este fic tan cansón, que espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido así como yo me divertí haciéndolo. A Adriana, gracias por tu paciencia… lo mismo para Melissa. Y bueno, esperen el final… va a estar bien cargado de sorpresas =D**

**Se les quiere… besos, bendiciones y éxitos.**

**Katica&Katika.**


	18. Capitulo Final I parte

**CAPITULO FINAL I PARTE**

Después del mentado divorcio, Benji y Gabriela decidieron seguir juntos, aunque con algunas diferencias. Vendieron sus antiguos apartamentos de solteros y, aunque lo seguían siendo, compraron una casa más espaciosa para ambos donde dejaron las habitaciones separadas para compartir una.

Luego de instalarse, Gabriela viajó a Francia para acompañar a Mariangel en las últimas etapas de su embarazo. Benji la alcanzó después al finalizar la Bundesliga.

-Bueno, realmente es satisfactorio tanto para ustedes como para nosotros el que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de que estar juntos era lo mejor, aparte de que ya yo estaba dando por perdida esa platica- dijo Tom. Mariangel lo miró con reproche porque no sería bueno que sus amigos se enteraran de la trampa.

-Cuál plata?- preguntó Benji al notar la mirada de Mariangel.

-No, nada, es algo entre Mariangel y yo… últimamente he estado tan confundido y despistado que cruzo las conversaciones- Tom trataba de excusarse.

-En serio, dígannos, yo sé que tiene que ver con nosotros… acaso apostaron a que no seguiríamos juntos después del divorcio?- intervino Gabriela.

-No precisamente…- respondió Tom.

- ¬¬…Tú si eres imprudente… de verdad que uno no puede confiarte nada…- le reprochó Mariangel a Tom.

-Jum, a mi me late que no es nada bueno- insistió Gabriela- ya… cuéntennos que lo hecho, hecho está.

-Bien, yo por mi parte les seré honesto y les contaré, porque soy un BUEN AMIGO-Tom pronunció bien alto estas últimas palabras- y además porque será algo que me agradecerán toda la vida.

-Ok, te escuchamos- dijo Benji.

-Resulta, que nosotros los veíamos taaaaan enamorados, que decidimos darles una ayudita… Es cierto que se casaron en Las Vegas, pero por favor!! Eran Las Vegas! Un matrimonio puede deshacerse incluso al minuto de haberse casado! Pero nuestra idea no era esa, claro que no, nuestra idea era que ustedes estuvieran un tiempo juntos para que su relación fluyera como debería ser. Así que con la ayuda de una señora presente en la capilla, hicimos que ustedes creyeran que no podrían divorciarse sino hasta después de un año, cosa que ya hicieron y que ahora están más felices que antes… No me lo agradezcan… A la orden siempre…- Tom se sentó orgulloso de lo que había dicho (qué discurso Señor Presidente! Jejejejeje). Gabriela y Benji se miraron, mientras Tom y Mariangel sonreían fingidamente.

-Ustedes son unos mugres asquerosos… no puedo creer que nos hayan hecho esto… pero no se preocupen, nos la van a pagar muy caro- dijo Gabriela casi que asesinamente. Mariangel notó que lo que Gabriela decía no era mentira y se preocupó. Cuando Gabriela Chams se proponía algo, lo cumplía a como diera lugar.

Benji por otro lado, no estaba tan molesto. Le había parecido una "gran ideota" lo que habían hecho sus amigos, pero en el fondo les agradecía porque era cierto lo que decía Tom, ahora estaban más felices, pero no olvidaría vengarse.

-------------

-Bueno Tom, tengo que recuperar la dignidad de la que te burlaste… Qué tal si jugamos cartas, tres partidas, pero con una condición…- propuso Benji con malicia.

-Está bien amigo, cuál condición- respondía Tom despreocupadamente.

-Pero primero tienes que prometer que la cumplirás

-Que te quede claro que no soy gay- bromeó Tom- esas fantasías te las puede cumplir Gaby… yo sé que soy todo un galán, pero hasta allá tampoco.

-Qué te pasa, depravado! Cómo se te ocurre…

-Es que como estamos solos en el departamento, y con el tono con que me lo dices…

-Realmente eres gay… y aún no lo has descubierto- Benji le pegó con uno de los cojines del sofá.

-Está bien, aún no me dices la condición, de qué se trata?

-Primero déjame terminar esta cerveza y ahora te digo- Benji tomó buena parte de su cerveza en un solo trago- Recuerdas el lago artificial que hay cerca de aquí?

-Claro, cómo no recordarlo…

-Bueno, el que pierda dos de las tres partidas, tendrá que ir en la noche, a cualquier hora, y tirarse desnudo, comprendes?

-Pero si en la noche ese lago es un congelador!

-Precisamente, Tom, precisamente… Te atreves? O es q no eres capaz?- retó Benji

-Dijiste las palabras mágicas… claro que soy capaz! Aprovechemos que las chicas no están para que el desafío no nos vaya a quedar a la mitad. Sé que no nos dejarán meter si se enteran.

-Bien, empecemos.

Benji buscó sus cartas y comenzó el reto.

* * *

Las chicas habían decidido salir a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta para el bebé.

-Ay mira ese mameluco! Está hermoso!- dijo Mariangel

-Aún no sabes qué será el bebé?

-No, aún no, y realmente no me importa, yo soy feliz con lo que Dios me regale. Por mí lo que sea está bien.

-No niña! No digas eso! Lo que sea no! Que sea niño o niña porque qué tal que te salga tutti frutti?- dijo Gabriela a modo de broma. (Con tutti frutti me refiero a raro XD)

-Jajajajajajajaja, verdad! No lo había pensado… pero ya dejémonos de bobadas y compremos esto rápido.

-Como digas…

Mariangel ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que estaba por sucederle. Finalmente, la cuenta de cobro por el año de matricidio que le había hecho vivir a Gabriela, había llegado.

* * *

-Bien, Tom, el que pierda esta partida le tocará el castigo… Listo?- Benji repartía las cartas.

-Más que listo…

Ambos miraban las respectivas cartas que le habían tocado. Pero Benji fue más tramposo (o más astuto?) y escondió la carta del Joker que le haría ganar de inmediato. Sin embargo, se arriesgó a que Tom jugara un poco, pero luego decidió darle final al juego y anunció su victoria.

-Gané! Y esa va por todo lo que me hicieron sufrir tú y tu mujer!

-Como si vivir con Gabriela hubiera sido demasiado sufrimiento…

-Y tú qué sabes? Lo que pasa es que no te ha tocado.

-Ni me tocará. Pero de que hay que respetar a las Chams…

-Sí, es cierto. Pero bueno, tienes que cumplir con tu palabra de hombre.

-Está bien… cuando?

-Cuando quieras… cualquier momento puede ser justo para saborear la venganza…- Benji sonrió satisfecho, aunque bien sabía que esa partida no tuvo ganador, o por lo menos no se supo quién hubiera sido, debido a su trampa.

Ambos hombres llegaron al dichoso lago artificial. Ya eran más o menos las 8:00 pm y el frío era inimaginable.

-Price, esto lo vas a tener que pagar bien caro algún día…- decía Tom mientras se desvestía detrás de unos arbustos.

-Sí, claro, como digas… ay no puede ser!

-Qué pasa?

-Olvidé mi cámara fotográfica! Hubiera sido un grato momento para recordar.

-Jajá, qué gracioso…

-Am, pero tengo cámara en mi celular, así que…

-Sólo espero que la prensa no se entere de esto- decía Tom quien sólo estaba en paños menores (uffff!!!!!)- tengo que quitarme también la ropa interior?

-Tú qué crees?- Benji realmente se estaba pasando, pero bueno… XD

Después de desnudarse por completo, Tom se arrojó al lago.

-Ya… estás… feliz?- preguntó Tom mientras jadeaba por el frío- Benji? Dónde… te has… metido? Estás… ahí?

Para sorpresa de Tom, Benji se había ido… y no se había ido con las manos vacías…

Tom salió del lago en busca de la toalla y la ropa que dejó a un lado. Pero "oh! Sorpresa" no estaba, como tampoco Benji.

-Price! Eres un… ya no vale ni la pena decirlo… y ahora cómo hago?

Junto al lago, había una banca y en ella una anciana sentada.

-Señora! Por favor me ayuda?- le preguntó Tom a la anciana, desde detrás de unos arbustos.

-Claro, jovencito… qué se te ofrece?- respondió la señora que no tenía idea de la condición de Tom.

-Lo que pasa es que… no ha visto a un hombre de gorra por aquí? Debe llevar ropa en sus manos…

-No, no lo he visto…

-Y usted de casualidad no lleva alguna frazada o algo por el estilo?

-Para qué la quieres?

-Es que estoy… am… no se asuste… es que estoy desnudo…

-Perdón? Eres un pervertido!- dijo la anciana gritando

-No!, no lo soy… lo que pasa es que mi amigo me jugó una mala broma y ahora no puedo regresar a casa.

-Seguramente son de esos que ahora les dicen, como es… Um… homosexuales?

-No! Para nada! Yo tengo mi esposa, de hecho, está por dar a luz y no sé cómo me regresaré a mi casa.

-Sólo espero que sea verdad- la anciana le tendió a Tom un chal rosa.

-Gracias… de verdad, acaba usted de salvar la poca dignidad que me queda.

-Madure! Y déjese de bromas! Ya está bien grandecito para estar jugando- respondió la anciana quien de inmediato abandonó el lugar.

-Bueno, hora de regresar a casa…

Tom tomó un taxi a pesar de las miradas de mucha gente. Por fin regresaría a casa, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

* * *

Mariangel estaba completamente entretenida observando unos zapaticos de bebé.

-No sé qué color comprarlos… tú qué opinas? Rosas o azules?

-Um, lo que tú quieras está bien…- respondió Gabriela quien fingía estar entretenida mirando unos biberones. De repente, se le ocurrió una gran idea. Aprovechó que Mariangel estaba distraída y despegó uno de los códigos de barras de los biberones y lo colocó el piso con el pegante hacia arriba, de modo que cuando Mariangel lo pisara se le pegara en el zapato. Tal como fue pensado, así se hizo. Mariangel tenía el código de barras en su zapato derecho, pero no se había percatado.

-Vamos a pagar- dijo Mariangel- ya es muy tarde y los chicos se van a preocupar.

-Se me hace tan extraño que no hayan llamado… en fin… De qué color escogiste los zapatos?

-Los escogí azules. De igual forma el azul es tanto femenino como masculino, y además es mi preferido.

-Ok, entonces paga…

Mariangel canceló los productos en la caja y al salir, empezó la venganza de Gabriela.

Pii, pii, pii (sonido de esos piticos de los almacenes, jejejeje, yo sé q comprenden =D).

-Señora, me permite las bolsas por favor?- le dijo el vigilante a Mariangel.

-Claro.- ella le tendió las bolsas al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada contrariada a Gabriela.

El vigilante se tomó su tiempo en revisar que cada producto apareciera cancelado en la factura de compra. Mariangel se estaba impacientando por el "error" que ella creía estaba sucediendo.

-Vuelva a pasar- sugirió el vigilante. Mariangel obedeció, pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Y ahora qué?- preguntó ella desesperada. Gabriela estaba a un lado observando divertida la situación.

-Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme- dijo el vigilante mientras la conducía al cuarto de seguridad. Gabriela los siguió.

-Qué pena, pero esto debe ser un error. Yo no he cogido nada que no haya pagado.

-Eso lo veremos, señora. Esto es lo que se me exige en estas situaciones.

Los tres entraron al cuarto de seguridad y el vigilante requisó a Mariangel con un detector de metales.

-Ya le dije que no llevo nada! Qué quiere? que me desnude?

-Su embarazo es real?- preguntó el vigilante sospechando que Mariangel hubiera inventado el embarazo.

-Claro que sí! Cómo se le ocurre que yo jugaría con algo tan serio?- Mariangel esta vez estaba furiosa.

-Casos se han visto señora- respondió el vigilante con toda la calma.

Finalmente, el encargado de la seguridad le pidió a Mariangel que se quitara la ropa menos necesaria: chaqueta, zapatos, medias, etc.

-Esto es indignante!

-Señora obedezca o no vuelve a entrar más en esta tienda.

-Está bien, pero los voy a demandar!- Mariangel empezó a desvestirse mientras Gabriela aguantaba la risa. Cuando Mariangel quitó sus zapatos, los hizo tan de mala gana que se voltearon y dejaron en evidencia el código de barras que había hecho sufrir a Mariangel por poco más de media hora.

-Caíste!- gritó Gabriela una vez que todo se hubo revelado.

-Eres una desgraciada!- Mariangel se abalanzó sobre Gabriela para tirar de su cabello, pero en ese momento…

-Ouch!... Gabriela…- ella se sentó para soportar el dolor que la aquejaba.

-Mari, estás bien? Qué tienes?

-Ayúdame!... creo que voy a tener el bebé!- Mariangel había empezado a desesperarse.

-Y ahora qué hago?- Gabriela caminaba en círculos mirando a Mariangel.

-Llama a Tom rápido! O a una ambulancia, lo que sea más rápido.

-Tengo una idea… vamos al hospital más cercano y allí llamamos a los chicos.

-Haz lo que sea, pero hazlo rápido!- Mariangel gritaba a más no poder.

Gabriela ayudó a levantarla y caminaron hasta la puerta del almacén. Allí llamaron un taxi que las llevó al hospital.

* * *

**Muy bien, aquí les dejo la I parte del final, que creo tendrá dos o tres partes… La segunda la tengo casi lista, así que les agradezco un poquito de paciencia mientras la subo, aunq sé q no tengo excusas ;) **

**Por otra parte, nuevamente gracias por leer y esperar tan pacientemente cada locura q publico. A mis amigas Adri y Meli, gracias por sus reviews y su amistad…**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Katica&Katika.**


	19. Capitulo Final II parte

**CAPITULO FINAL: II PARTE**

-Dónde estás Benji Price?- Tom entró furioso al departamento- No me digas que ahora no eres capaz de dar la cara.

-Tom, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora… mejor cámbiate que nos vamos- respondió Benji mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

-Y ahora qué vas a inventar? A dónde me vas a llevar? No te parece suficiente lo que me acabas de hacer?

-Ya te dije que después hablamos… ponte esto- dijo Benji arrojándole la ropa que se había traído después de que Tom se tirara al lago.

-Primero, explícame qué está pasando- Tom entró a su habitación a ponerse la ropa interior.

-Ah! Por cierto, lindo chal rosa, jejejejeje

-Te parece lindo que una anciana me lo haya dado después de creer que era un pervertido homosexual?

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, en serio?

-Ya estoy listo (tan rápido?)… ahora sí, dime qué pasa?

-Ah, sí! Lo que pasa es que Gabriela me llamó porque Mariangel va a tener el bebé. Ya están en el hospital, y por eso te pedí que te cambiaras.

-Y hasta ahora me lo vas a decir?!- Tom gritaba más por la desesperación de saber que su esposa estaba en el hospital que por la tardanza de Benji al decirlo.

-No creas que yo estoy relajado… Gabriela me dijo que se sentía un poco mal, así que le dije que esperara porque si me devolvía al lago lo más probable es que no estuvieras allí. Así que por eso decidí esperarte.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos- dijo Tom abriendo la puerta

-Pero espérate un momento…

-Y ahora qué?- preguntó Tom en medio de su desesperación.

-Me estoy haciendo pís…

-Buena la hora que escogiste para orinar, y mientras yo llegaba, qué cominos estabas haciendo? Porqué no fuiste al baño?

-Porque ahora fue que me dieron ganas… pero no me tardo.

Después de un par de minutos, Benji salió del baño (después de haberse lavado las manos jejejejejejeje) y ambos partieron al hospital.

* * *

-Preguntémosle a esa enfermera- propuso Tom

-No, tonto, preguntémosle a la recepcionista- dijo Benji al tiempo que caminaba a la recepción.

-Bueno entonces pregúntale tú- dijo Tom ofuscándose.

-Pero si es tu mujer la que está allí dentro, no la mía.

-Pero ella está acompañándola. Bueno yo le pregunto, no se puede esperar otra cosa de ti.

-Ay si, mira tú, quién lo dice.

-Bueno, van a pelear o van a decirme qué necesitan?- preguntó la recepcionista al ver la discusión de los dos hombres.

-Lo que pasa es que…- empezaron los dos al tiempo

-Habla tú entonces- dijo Tom

-No, habla tú… es tu responsabilidad.

-Hombres!...- La recepcionista los miró- Al fin qué es lo que necesitan? Porque déjenme recordarles que hay un montón de gente esperando turno detrás de ustedes y se necesita el tiempo.

-Sí, es cierto, disculpe. Lo que pasa es que mi esposa llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que…- empezó Tom

-Tu esposa? Llamó Gabriela, y que yo sepa, ella no es tu esposa- interrumpió Benji.

-Me vas a dejar hablar sí o no??- preguntó Tom molesto.

-Bueno, ya…

-Como te venía diciendo, mi cuñada – resaltó Tom- llamó diciendo que mi esposa va a tener el bebé, y necesito saber en dónde se encuentran.

-Ok, cómo es el nombre de la señora?

-Cuál de las dos? Mi esposa o la de él? (y según él está divorciado! n_n) - preguntó Benji alargando más el cuento.

-Señor, se supone que es el nombre de la que va a tener el bebé- respondió la recepcionista ya cansada de los dos hombres.

-Ahhh, por eso digo…- dijo Benji haciendo que Tom se enojara.

-Mira Benji, porqué mejor no te sientas y esperas a que yo pregunte? No te parece?- exclamó Tom.

-Yo puedo esperar todo lo que quieras, porque así como vamos, cuando quieras llegar, ya Mariangel tuvo el bebé.

-Ahh! Es Mariangel Chams, la periodista…

-Sí, sí! Ella!- dijo Tom nervioso.

-Está en la sala de partos, al fondo- contestó la recepcionista.

-Ok, muchas gracias

Tom y Benji prácticamente corrieron a la sala de partos. Gabriela estaba sentada afuera por lo que Benji se quedó con ella, y Tom entró.

-Nena, estás pálida… me imagino el susto de tener a Mariangel a punto de dar a luz.

-Cuál susto? Lo único que había que hacer era traerla. Pero no sé porqué me siento tan mal…

-De verdad estás mal? Porque podemos pedirle a un doctor que te revise

-No, no te preocupes… Creo que estaré bien… aunque estaré mejor si me regalas un beso- dijo Gabriela pícaramente.

Benji se acercó para darle un beso y en ese instante…

-Soy papá!!- Tom se acercaba a ellos con la feliz noticia de ser papá de un varoncito. (Sí, se q el parto fue rápido, pero es q cuando ellos llegaron, la verdad estaba un poco adelantadito n_n')

En ese momento, sus amigos se acercaban para observar al nuevo integrante de la familia Misaki-Chams, quien se encontraba en brazos de su padre. Gabriela al ponerse de pie, sintió un fuerte mareo que supo disimular por segundos, pero que luego no soportó.

-Gabriela! - gritó Benji al tener a Gabriela entre sus brazos desmayada.

-De verdad que se emocionó… ni yo que era el que me estaba muriendo de los nervios.

Benji llamó a un doctor quien de inmediato remitió a Gabriela a observación, mientras que Tom regresó con Mariangel y con el niño.

-Cómo crees que deba llamarse?- preguntó Tom después de entregarle el bebé a Mariangel.

-No lo sé, yo no había pensado en nombres, aunque es una tradición en mi familia que el primer hijo varón llevé el nombre de su padre.

-Yo no quiero que tenga mi nombre…- reprochó Tom…- Luego recordó su conversación con Gabriela cuando Mariangel estaba grave en el hospital de Israel.

----------Recordando-----------

_-Mari está esperando un bebé!-dijo Tom con las lágrimas a punto de salirse._

_-Ah!! No te lo puedo creer! Vas a ser papá! Voy a ser tía!- Gabriela lo abrazó en medio del escándalo. _

_-Pero hay algo más… y no es bueno- continuó él._

_-No me digas que alguno se tiene que morir…_

_Tom sonrió._

_-Lo mismo le dije yo al doctor, pero no, no es eso. El problema está en que como no se supo a tiempo lo del bebé, algunas drogas han hecho daño y hay un riesgo de aborto. Por eso la tienen en control permanente y ahora le están haciendo unos exámenes._

_-Bueno, pero hay que ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo. Vas a ver que el pequeño Tommy y Mariangel van a estar bien._

_-El pequeño Tommy?_

_-Si!!! O la pequeña Tomasita. Jajajajaja. No te gusta? Debemos buscarle nombres bonitos, sobre todo si es niña._

---------Volviendo al presente-----------

-Qué te parece si se llama Thomas? Es muy parecido a mi nombre y así no se arruina tu tradición familiar- sugirió Tom.

-Thomas Misaki…Um… me gusta! Suena lindo! (Linda, q malos gustos tienes, primita…)

-Bueno, entonces será Thomas Misaki Chams. (No acaba de nacer, y ya lo mataron con ese nombre jajajajaja)

Mariangel le dio un besito a su bebé al tiempo que lo arrullaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

En cuanto a Benji y Gabriela…

-Doctor, Gabriela está bien?- preguntó un preocupado Benji.

-Claro que sí, a mi parecer ella está en excelentes condiciones- respondió el doctor.

-Y entonces? Porqué se desmayó?

-Dejemos que ella le explique.

Benji entró a la habitación donde lo esperaba Gabriela, muy sonriente, por cierto.

-Cómo te sientes, cariño?- preguntó Benji acercándose a ella.

-Bien, gracias- respondió ella sentándose en la camilla- te dije que iba a estar bien…

-Y si estabas tan bien, porqué no me explicas la razón de tu desmayo?

-Resulta, pasa y acontece, que…

-Que…-presionó Benji.

-Voy a tener un bebé!- dijo Gabriela poniéndose de pie y esperando un abrazo de su novio.

Benji salió de la habitación directo al pasillo del hospital. Gabriela estaba contrariada, no sabía el porqué de la reacción de Benji.

-A dónde vas?- preguntó ella.

Segundos después, escuchó el escándalo más grande del hospital, incluso más grande que el de Tom al salir de la sala de partos.

-Voy a ser papá!!!- gritó Benji desde fuera.

-Ahhh, con que era eso…- Gabriela salió también y corrió a abrazar al padre de su hijo.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación donde estaban Tom y Mariangel para darles la excelente noticia. Después de las respectivas felicitaciones, Benji le hizo señas a Tom para hablarle un momento.

-Tú me puedes ayudar, cierto?- preguntó Benji

-Jum, depende, porque con esas condiciones tuyas, no vaya a ser que ahora me mandes a escalar el monte Kilimanjaro- respondió Tom un poco prevenido del favor de Benji.

- ¬¬… ya deja de quejarte, si de todos modos de alguna forma tenía que cobrártelas, o qué pensabas? Que me iba a quedar como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Bueno, dime para qué soy bueno?

-Eso pregúntaselo a Mariangel, jejejejejeje

-Benji, deja de bromear porque si no me va a tocar decirte que no sea lo que sea que me vayas a pedir.

-Está bien… Necesito que me ayudes en lo siguiente…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte del final, espero que la disfruten… Caramba! Por fin tantas noches de pasión desenfrenada dieron resultados! Jajajajajajajajaja… Gracias por soportarme, en serio… sé q no es fácil, pero me parece maravilloso q puedan hacerlo. Gracias a Adri y Meli y a todas las personas q tienen la caridad de prestarme atención…**

**Saluditos!!**

**Katica&Katika**


	20. Capítulo Final III parte

**CAPITULO 20**

Pasaron tres meses desde el nacimiento del hijo de los Misaki, y aún se le debía su fiesta de bienvenida, invento de Mariangel quien no perdía ocasión para festejar a lo grande.

-Tom! Qué haces que aún no te arreglas?

-Ya voy, ya voy…- respondió Tom con desánimo.

-Pero mira que ya casi es hora de que los invitados lleguen…. Definitivamente contigo no se puede- Mariangel miró con reproche a Tom

-Nena, relájate… Aún hay tiempo… Tú sabes cómo son los hombres… deja que él pase el ridículo solo- intervino Gabriela al tiempo que cargaba a Thomas en sus brazos y se lo llevaba para terminar de arreglarlo.

-Es que no entiendo qué tanto hace…- Mariangel fue detrás de Gabriela a seguir su conversación.

Tom dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala contigua donde se encontraba Benji vestido elegantemente.

-Regañado otra vez?- preguntó este último.

-Si… Yo quería una ESPOSA, no una MAMÁ!- Dijo Tom subiéndole el tono a las palabras para que Mariangel escuchara en la otra habitación.

-Ya, ya… mejor haz lo que te dice- dijo Benji al tiempo que hojeaba una revista.

-Jump! Los nervios te hacen obediente- se burló Tom

-Qué te pasa? Cuáles nervios? Estoy bien- contestó Benji sonrojado.

-Okey, como digas- Y diciendo esto Tom fue a arreglarse.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar y pronto la casa estaba llena de personas. La música rodeaba el ambiente fiestero y las tonteras de muchos de los chicos no se hacían esperar.

Pero al contrario de los ánimos de rumba, había una sola persona que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Quién? Pues Benji Price. Sí… él… y la razón era muy importante.

-Cuando piensas llevar a cabo tu plan?- le preguntó Tom quien se sentó a un lado de Benji, en el sofá.

-No lo sé… cuando la atención esté dispersa…- respondió vagamente.

-Dispersa? De qué hablas?

-Mira Tom, yo no tengo tiempo para responderte ese tipo de preguntas… No lo sé… en algún momento tendré el valor de hacerlo. No es fácil, sobre todo teniendo al equipo entero aquí… Te imaginas que van a decir? Lo van a recordar por toda la vida.

-No seas tonto… al fin y al cabo esto es importante y debes hacerlo… Yo te ayudaré- dijo Tom poniéndose de pie

-A dónde vas?- preguntó Benji quien como un resorte se puso de pie

-Ya lo verás… Distraeré a ya-tu-sabes-quien para que todo sea más fácil- Y Tom se alejó sin darle tiempo de replicar a Benji.

-Ustedes tienen un misterio desde hace un buen rato… Se puede saber de qué se trata?- Gabriela tomó a Benji desprevenido.

-Em… jeje… de qué hablas nena? Cuál misterio? Nosotros estamos de lo más normales- dijo Benji con fingida inocencia.

-Bueno, en realidad no vine por eso… Vine porque quiero presentarte a uno de mis primos, Carlos, hermano de Mariangel que logró venir para estos días… Puedes?

-Gaby, ahora no… debo buscar a Tom, necesito decirle algo…

-Ah claro! Y después ¿cuál misterio?... no sé de qué andan hablando, pero me imagino que no será nada bueno…- dijo Gabriela en tono enfadado.

-Oye, no te enojes… es que es importante… Jum! El embarazo te ha puesto susceptible

-Assh!- Gabriela hizo un puchero- Sabes qué? Dejemos así…- Gabriela se fue caminando a paso largo hacia el jardín.

Por otro lado, Tom continuaba buscando a Gabriela…

-Mari… no has visto a Gabriela? Necesito pedirle un favor- preguntó Tom

-No, no la he visto...- contestó Mariangel- Aunque hace unos momentos… me pareció verla hablando con Benji

-Con Benji? Ah… gracias- Tom sonrió y buscó inmediatamente el sofá rojo en el que se suponía aún estaba Benji.

-Qué bueno que no te has movido de aquí… Me dijeron que Gabriela estaba de estos lados

-Sí, pero se fue al jardín. Está molesta porque no quise presentarme a uno de sus primos por estar buscándote…

-Benji, ves a prepararte… Yo voy a buscar a Gabriela al jardín y para cuando vuelva, espero que todo esté listo.

-Vale… está bien…- Benji se retiró y Tom fue a buscar a su cuñada.

-Já! Esto va a ponerse bueno…- murmuró con malicia.

-Gaby! Qué bien que te encuentro… pero espera… qué te pasa?- preguntó Tom una vez que encontró a Gabriela sentada en una de las bancas del jardín.

-A mi no me pasa nada… Más bien, qué te traes con Benji, ah? Tienen una secreteadera desde hace rato y todos los chicos se preguntan eso… Benji no se ha acercado a ninguno, se la pasa preguntando por ti y tú pareces un loco caminando de aquí para allá y de allá para acá…

-Eh… no hay ninguna secreteadera… pero si vienes conmigo, quizá te cuente un poco…- dijo Tom tendiéndole la mano a Gabriela y llevándola adentro de la casa.

Una vez que Gabriela entró, Benji pulsó el control remoto del equipo de sonido, y comenzó a sonar la música…

-Es ahora o nunca, Price- pensó, al tiempo que se subía a una pequeña plataforma en la mitad de la sala.

Benji empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música de stripper que sonaba (Sí! De stripper!)

Poco a poco se quito su chaqueta… Luego el corbatín y así sucesivamente.

Todos los presentes estaban así: o.O (xD) incluyendo a Gabriela que no sabía qué era lo que su querido estaba haciendo)

Luego de quitarse la camisa blanca del traje, se dejó ver una camiseta blanca con la palabra GABRIELA en letras grandes. Obviamente Gabriela estaba súper confundida por la actitud de Benji (vaya actitud!) y puso atención al mensaje que le envió Benji al darse la vuelta y en su espalda llevar la siguiente leyenda: TE CASARIAS CONMIGO? (Awww~)

Gabriela estaba en shock. Aún no podía salir de la estupefacción de la propuesta y a pesar de q la música seguía sonando y Benji había dejado de bailar todos los presentes tenían la mirada fija en la susodicha.

Gabriela aún no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Jamás se esperó una propuesta de ese tipo, pero estaba completamente encantada, tan encantada que aún no daba el sí.

Benji bajo de la plataforma y caminó hacia ella… Gabriela nunca había visto tanta convicción en Benji, y no lo dudó y se acercó a él.

No hizo falta un "sí", con un beso bastó para sellar ese anhelado momento esperado por ambos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olaaas! Waaa! Mi no sabe cómo explicarse para q me perdonen… TT^TT

Sé que estuve perdida por muxo tiempo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo… Gracias por su paciencia… Y esperen sólo el prólogo… waa mi fic se acabó… *corriendo en círculos*

Paz, amor y Bendiciones.

Katica&Katika =)


	21. Epílogo

**PRÓLOGO**

La boda de Benji y Gabriela se había programado lo más rápidamente para evitar que el embarazo empezara a notarse. Los preparativos fueron rápidos y en tres semanas estuvo organizado todo el evento.

-Porqué tarda tanto?- decía Benji con impaciencia. Usaba un smoking negro, que lo hacía ver verdaderamente apuesto (babaaaaaaas! *O*) xD- Y si se arrepintió? Y sí el carro se dañó? Y si se perdió el vestido? Y si le dan dolores de parto?

-Benji… _… como se te ocurren esas cosas! Cuáles dolores de parto? Falta mucho para que nazca el bebé… - Oliver estaba que le daba dos cachetadas a Benji para que dejara tanto invento… Ese era su deber como padrino de bodas, no? (Casualmente, todos sus amigos lo escogían de padrino de bodas… Quizá era para poder poner a los otros de padrinos de sus bebés… xDD)

Después de tanta paranoia por parte de Benji, Gabriela llegó a la Iglesia, impecablemente vestida de blanco, con un moño alto y maquillaje suave. Llevaba lirios en su ramo, sus flores favoritas. =)

Benji estaba emocionado. En el mismo momento en el que vio a Gabriela todas sus dudas desaparecieron. En fin… la boda se realizó excelentemente, y luego los novios partieron a su luna de miel, que no iba a ser en las Vegas, ni por chiste… sería un tour por las principales ciudades europeas (vayaa! Que caché! xD)

_Mucho tiempo después…_ (no sé cuánto, para ser sincera…)

-Me da mucho gusto que Emma y Thomas se lleven tan bien- decía Mariangel.

-Defíneme "bien" porque nos toca estar cada cinco minutos separándolos cuando se pelean los juguetes…- respondió Gabriela.

Ambas parejas (Gaby y Benji; Tom y Mariangel) estaban reunidas después de una larga sesión de entrenamientos de la selección japonesa.

Meses después de la boda, nació Emma Price, hija de Benji y Gabriela (Obvioo! xD) Una pequeña niña de cabello lacio como su papá, pero un poco más castaño, como el de su mamá… Ojos oscuros, al igual que Benji, y una sonrisa encantadora heredada de Gabriela.

Thomas seguía creciendo… Mariangel y Tom no perdieron tiempo y ya esperaban su segundo hijo, que deseaban fuera una chica.

Al final, después de todo ese año y un poco más de locuras, llanto, besos y un poquito más, los cuatro por fin pudieron disfrutar de la vida que estaba destinada para ellos.

**FIN (Por fin! xDD)**

:::::::::::::::::::

**Wiiiii! y Waaaa! Se acabó mi fic ( no sé si celebrar o llorar xD) pero por fin pude terminarlo, gracias a la ayuda de mi prima, Katika (arigatou One-chaaan!) y de la colaboración de todos los que perdieron el tiempo leyendo esta graaan locura jejejejejeje**

**Esperen otros fics… tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas más…**

**Paz, Amor y Bendiciones! =P**

**Katica&Katika**

**=)**


End file.
